Not a Monster(Revised and Changed)
by LittenGaming
Summary: Tsuna and his lightning guardian Lambo are sent to Yokai Academy upon a request by Tenmei Mikogami. Now a friend from a forgotten past was suddenly appeared in his life. What would he do? What about the request? Tsuna: 17 Lambo:13 (PS. if you have read Remake:Not a Monster, this is a better and longer version with somethings changed and with better English)
1. Target x Mission

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Rosario + Vampire, And the idea of this story isn't mine either! (PS. if you have read Remake:Not a Monster, this is a better and longer version with somethings changed and with better English)**

 **Chapter 1: Target X Mission**

 **(13 years ago)**

 _A small brunette child was playing with his blonde father, Iemitsu, in their front yard. Iemitsu easily caught the ball, and tossed it back towards his son, Tsuna. Tsuna tries to catch every time that his father tossed the ball to him, but failed, he's a bit saddened that he can't catch, but nonetheless happy that he's playing with his father._

 _Iemitsu smiled at his son "Don't worry Tsuna-chan, you'll get the hang of it" he encouraged as he tossed the ball towards him again._

 _Suddenly, Iemitsu felt a presence, a vampiric presence, but it seemed to be non-hostile. Tsuna being unaware of the vampiric presence, almost caught the ball, but then, when he faced his father, he became confused about why his father looks troubled._

" _Tou-san?" Tsuna called his father._

 _Iemitsu was staring at their front gate and saw two people looking at them, one of them was an adult, and the other one was a child. The two both have silver hairs and slitted eyes, and they both emit strong auras._

" _Yare yare, didn't expect you guys visit, let alone visit in broad daylight" Iemitsu spoke as he approached the two on their front gate._

" _Yeah well, I figured that this might be a nice day to come visit" The white haired man replied._

 _Iemitsu looked back to see his son watching them clueless, he smiled at his son then gestured him to come to his side. Seeing that his son was reluctant, he sighed._

" _Tsuna? Come here, don't be scared" Iemitsu said softly._

 _Tsuna nodded and complied hesitantly as he hid behind his father's leg._

" _You seem to have a shaky child, Moka say Hello to Tsuna" the silver haired guy spoke, receiving a nod from his daughter._

" _Hello Tsuna-san my name is Moka Akashiya, it's a pleasure to meet you" The white haired girl who was introduced as Moka introduced herself elegantly yet with a monotone voice._

 _Tsuna just stared shyly as he hid himself behind his father then took a peek at her again. Iemitsu chuckled at Tsuna's reaction, it was a rather amusing to Iemitsu._

" _Aren't you going to introduce yourself Tsuna-chan?" Iemitsu asked playfully._

 _Tsuna nodded "A-ano, my n-name is T-tsunayoshi Sawada, it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you" he said sheepishly._

" _So now I guess that the introductions are out of the way, now I want to know what brings you here in Namimori, Issa" Iemitsu spoke._

 _Issa chuckled "What? Can't a person visit his old friend and have a chat? Besides I have a hunch that those two would be close" The white haired man was introduced as Issa spoke innocently._

" _So why don't you two have fun while Iemitsu and I talk for a while?" Issa suggested._

" _Yes father" Moka spoke then grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him outside._

 _The Two adults chatted while the 2 child went outside._

" _A-ano.. M-moka-san w-what would y-you like to p-play?" Tsuna asked sheepishly._

" _Hmmph, let's just go to the park" Moka answered stoically._

 _Moka is a proud vampire, she would proudly say that vampires are the most superior species in all monster classes or even dare say of all beings, she was disgusted of humans and finds them very weak, but it slightly pissed her off when her father told her that humans can be as powerful as vampires._

 _Tsuna nodded "A-alright" he said nervously_

 _They went to the park, they spotted an empty seat on a swing. Moka sat on the swing as Tsuna offered to push her, but just barely since Tsuna isn't really that physically strong. Moka raised an eyebrow, confused about Tsuna, if he was pretending to be weak or if he was just really is weak, even for a human. Moka thought for a moment, it was strange to her that Tsuna wasn't cowering or running away from her despite how cowardly she acted lately, but then she thought that it was because that she hasn't told him that she was a vampire._

" _You know, I'm surprised that you didn't cower this time" Moka spoke with a hint of astonishment._

 _Tsuna chuckled sheepishly "Uh, well. It's just I don't feel that you're a bad person" he replied._

 _Moka raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" she asked._

" _Yeah, I mean. You look scary, but… I feel like you're really a good person" Tsuna answered._

" _How so?" Moka asked confused and intrigued._

" _Well, you're scary when you glare… but you're kinda pretty and seemed to be misunderstood" Tsuna answered genuinely._

 _Moka blushed, she didn't spoke as she contemplated of what Tsuna said. It was odd at how the boy could compliment her and make her blush but easily hid it. Moka didn't sensed any deceit as it was just pure honesty. It took few minutes before Moka decided to break the awkward silence._

" _Hmmph, is that the best you can push?" Moka said harshly as she tried to hide her recent embarrassment on a tough persona._

 _Tsuna: "G-gomene… " he said nervously._

 _Moka smiled genuinely but hid it, she liked this boy. Suddenly some kids noticed Tsuna and Moka. They watched how Tsuna tried to give a girl a push, but kept struggling._

" _Hey look its Dame-Tsuna trying to push a girl!" Kid#1 mocked as they all laughed at Tsuna_

 _Moka, who seems to not care at all, while Tsuna just looked down saddened by his puny strength. Tsuna sighed mentally as he tried to calm his nerves. The group of kids that mocked Tsuna approached them as they surrounded Tsuna and Moka. The leader faced Moka._

" _Hey you! Get off the swing" Kid#2 said arrogantly._

" _You l-" Moka was about to retort but cut off by Tsuna_

 _Tsuna went in front of Moka "Leave h-her a-alone" he shouted nervously_

 _Moka was taken back, she saw Tsuna in front of her trying to defend her even though she knew Tsuna as a weak person. Moka was confused on how a weak person as him could try to pick a fight with someone who's stronger than him, she could see how Tsuna's knees shake in fear._

" _Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Kid#1 asked smugly._

" _I-" Tsuna was gonna retort but got hit at the stomach and fell on the ground._

" _What was that?" Kid#1 said smugly as he prepares to hit Tsuna once more._

" _That's enough!" Moka exclaimed._

 _Moka kicked the kid lightly knowing her strength would kill the kid if she used her full strength. Kid#1 was sent back, he struggled to stand up, then immediately cried for his mommy while running away from the two. The other bullies just looked at Moka in disbelief and fear, then ran towards their homes exclaiming things like 'monster', 'mommy' and 'help'. Moka sighed in disappointment at how pathetic the bullies are._

 _Moka helped Tsuna up and took his hand and began walking to his house "You know I can take care of myself and I'm much stronger than I look" she spoke._

 _Tsuna just smiled at her "I know, I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt specially you" he replied genuinely._

 _Moka blushed but turn away trying to hide the blush "Hmmph"_

"A _nd you were soo strong and cool. You're awesome Moka-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in amazement only for Moka's blush deepens._

 _Moments later they decided to walk back to Tsuna's home, they saw a boy chasing a ball across the street when suddenly a truck speeding ahead. Moka on instinct knows that her vampiric abilities will keep her alive, she dashes on impulse, she pushed the kid out of the way and prepared for impact because of less time reaction to get out of the way. Time went slowly for Moka then suddenly Tsuna pushed her out of the way and got hit by the truck. Moka just stared at Tsuna with such horror on her face, blood flowing out of his body, she didn't even feel hungry despite an image of blood in front of her. Few seconds later, she snapped out of her shock as tears flows down on her face then she dashed beside an unconscious Tsuna and carried him and sprinted back to his house. By the time she got back at Tsuna's house she's been breathing heavily then she began to sniff and told them that there was an accident that she tried to save a boy, but Tsuna saved her. Iemitsu was horrified knowing that his son was in an accident, he immediately took his son, and rushed through the hospital followed by Issa, Nana and Moka. Issa trying to comfort her daughter, while Iemitsu trying to comfort his sobbing wife. Moka was confused why did he pushed her, she thought of how ridiculously illogical choice that was, then suddenly Moka remembered._

 ** _Short Flashback. . ._**

" _You know I can take care of myself and I'm much stronger than I look" Moka spoke._

" _I know, I just don't want to see anyone getting hurt… specially you" Tsuna replied genuinely._

 ** _Short Flashback End. . ._**

 _Moka cried remembering why he pushed her. After few hours the doctor came out, and told them that Tsuna is in a critical condition, and said that Tsuna's chance for survival is dangerously low, but has a chance, he would need a lot of blood due to blood loss ,and asked them for a donor, luckily Iemitsu has the same blood type as Tsuna. Nana shook in fear, but steeled her resolve. The doctor said there's a chance and Tsuna's parents are willing to take it. Nana slowly managed to suppress the tears as she tried to calm down. Time passed they bid farewell and gave gratitude to an unconscious Tsuna for keeping her daughter in harm's way. Issa had to barely convinced her daughter to leave since they have been late to their next destination. Few hours passed the doctor suddenly exited the ER. He asked for the two parents and explained that Tsuna's is safe from harm's way, Tsuna also would be expected to have a full recovery after 2-3 months and about the hit on Tsuna's head might cause a loss of memory, and it could be permanent._

 **(13 years later)**

"I told you before, I don't want to be the Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yes of course, you'll be the Neo Vongola Primo" Reborn replied.

"What?" Tsuna asked in both confusion and disbelief.

 **Present time. . .**

 **Vongola headquarters**

"Iemetsu-dono, do you really think that it's wise to let Tsuna have that request?" Basil asked concerned.

Iemetsu chuckled lightly "Of course. He's my son after all and according to Reborn, Tsuna has become stronger, plus he already acquired the true form of the Vongola rings. There's no doubt that Tsuna will easily pull this off" he stated confidently.

"I see, but why did you pick Lambo? Don't you think it may be too much for him?" Basil asked.

"Well, he seemed to be lacking experience. He may have trained seriously, but experience would be good for him plus he's still Tsuna's guardian even if you call him too young" Iemetsu explained.

"But…" Basil spoke but was cut off by Iemetsu's amused chuckle.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. I know they would be. I have utmost faith at the two" Iemetsu spoke.

Basil sighed in defeat but can't help but to feel worried about the two.

 **Namimori, Sawada Residence. . .**

It has been quite peaceful in Namimori after the conflict between Milefiore and Vongola. Tsuna and his Guardians had just graduated Middle school (except Chrome and Mukuro). Tsuna grew up to be a mature and caring person. He is still clumsy, but rarely.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head "Stop whining Dame-Tsuna" he said looking a little annoyed.

"But what do you mean by a BODYGUARD request… err mission or whatever you call it? Why did you even just say it now?" Tsuna asked in somewhat panicky tone.

"Look you've been already transferred in a school called YOKAI ACADEMY along with Lambo and once you get there, look for the guy name Tenmei Mikogami or so called Headmaster " Reborn replied ignoring Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed "Fine. But isn't Lambo only 13? How come he will come with me and not Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun?" he asked in worry

"Lambo is one of your Guardians and quite capable of helping you, besides you know how much he improved since he trained and tried to stop being a cry baby even though that he still is" Reborn explained.

Tsuna sighed in defeat "Fine, just could I- "he had been cut off by Reborn's snore.

Tsuna sweat dropped then packed up before he slept which include his dying will pills, earphones and contact lenses, wool mittens, Vongola box.

 **(Next Morning)**

Tsuna tiredly woke up then get ready for today. He ate breakfast along with Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo. After Breakfast Tsuna and Lambo said farewell to his mother only to be smothered in a warm embrace as the Bus arrived. Before Tsuna can go, Reborn stopped him.

" _Dame-Tsuna, you and Lambo will use these mammon chains. It's would be enough to suppress the energy that the Vongola Rings emits"_ Reborn whispered as Tsuna nodded.

Bus Driver opened the door "So you're the transfer students, come on in and take a seat" he said in a creepy voice.

Tsuna & Lambo nodded and seated near the bus driver.

"Just so you guys should know, Yokai Academy is a very scary place" Bus Driver said in a creepy voice

Tsuna gulped and looked at Lambo staring at the road, completely distracted

After they passed a tunnel that seemingly endless, they saw a very hunted-like forest and began to worry. Reaching their stop, the bus driver opened the door.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy. Remember what I said Yokai Academy is a very DANGEROUS place, so be careful out there" Bus driver said really trying to scare the two, Tsuna and Lambo gulped nervously making the bus driver grin maliciously.

 **Moments later**. . .

"Tsuna-kun, are you sure we're going to a school, and not a GRAVEYARD?" Lambo asked in worry.

"Kinda, well this is where the bus driver left us" Tsuna answered unsure.

Lambo sighed "What kind of moron would even name the school Yokai Academy?" he said in a sweat drop

"I don't know maybe the owner has a weird taste with naming" Tsuna said while he thought for a moment then they both sighed.

As the two walked, they suddenly saw a creepy building.

"Is it just me or does that building seem Haunted" Lambo said a bit frightened.

Tsuna shivered "I guess so, but don't judge a book by its cover" he spoke trying to be cheerful but would have been convincing if it wasn't for his shaky voice.

"I doubt that, that metaphorical phrase even works at this situation" Lambo deadpanned.

Suddenly they saw 2 people getting surrounded by 5-6 people and being somewhat bullied. They approached them.

"You guys better leave them alone" Lambo spoke with a false bravado

"Or what?" Dude#1 asked arrogantly.

"Or else you'll be crawling back to your classes" Lambo said calmly.

"Is that so?" Dude#2 asked smugly.

Lambo sighed "Yare, yare" he muttered.

The sky had suddenly filled with thunder clouds. The bullies and the 2 person noticed and feeling a bit frightened.

"Thunder s-" Lambo spoke but been cut off by Tsuna

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted

"What?" Lambo asked confused

"We got no time for this, can you guys please just stop bothering those two?" Tsuna asked nicely.

"Y-yea, fine" Dude#4 said a bit stuttered.

"F-fine, but you better watch your back you two" Dude#5 said in haste

The thugs left the two for now, then rushed to their respective class. Tsuna sighed in relief, as Lambo pouted at Tsuna for interrupting a good fight, but inwardly was thankful because those guys were terrifying to him.

"Arigato Mr.?" Unknown Boy spoke earning their attention.

"Lambo, The great and powerful!" Lambo exclaimed then laughed loudly

Tsuna sweat dropped at Lambo "Tsunayoshi Sawada, and you two are?" he introduced himself

"Ah, my name is Aono Tsukune" Tsukune said smiling and held up his hand

Tsuna smiled back and shook his hand.

"Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu introduced herself cheerfully

Tsuna thought for a moment and found that this the perfect timing to ask for directions "Ano, can you guys show us the way to Tenmei Mikogami, the guy known as Headmaster?" he asked politely.

Kurumu and Tsukune looked at each other then agreed and asked Tsuna and Lambo to follow. They went to the headmaster and Tsuna and Lambo thanked them. Kurumu and Tsukune dismissed their thanks saying that they should have thank them instead, then left to go back to their respective class while Tsuna and Lambo knocked then went inside Headmaster's Office.

"Ah, you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada and Lambo his Lightning Guardian" Headmaster spoke

Tsuna raised a brow "Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"Family resemblance and for Lambo, well saying Thunder is just a dead giveaway" Headmaster said plainly.

Tsuna's eye twitched "Fine, so what's the reason you asked us to be here?" he asked.

Headmaster smiled darkly "I ask you to guard a certain person" he replied.

"And who is this person you speak of?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsukune Aono, he's somewhat has magnet for trouble" Headmaster answered.

Tsuna remembered Tsukune and Kurumu who was getting picked on, he nodded "We accept your request" he spoke.

"Wonderful, now these are your schedules and the keys to your rooms" Headmaster said then handing them their schedules and keys

Tsuna and Lambo bowed and left the room then headed back to their respective class.


	2. Hitman x Rosario

**Chapter 2: Hitman † Rosario**

Tsuna and Lambo were walking to their class, they have been lost for some time, but they manage to finally find the right classroom, so they knocked on the door.

"Class, we now know that this school is for coexisting with huma-" Nekonome spoke was cut off by a knock, and saw 2 people in front of the door.

Tsuna walked in followed by Lambo "Ano… is this Ms. Nekonome-sensei's class?" he inquired.

Nekonome nodded at the two as she remembered that there were 2 new students joining the class.

"Ah. I forgot that we have two new students today. Why don't you two introduce yourselves" Nekonome spoke earning the class' attention.

Tsuna and Lambo seemed to nod reluctantly at the teacher, then faced their classmates.

"Ano, My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna" he said smiling sheepishly cute as many female students blushed furiously, while asking Tsuna to go out with them.

Tsuna took step back with fear seeing that the females could somehow ravage him.

Moka heard the name Tsuna and snap her head to the person who spoke.

"T-tsuna-kun?" Moka spoke quietly with teary eyes and disbelief.

"Huh?..." Tsuna muttered in confusion.

Suddenly, Moka dashed and tackle hug's Tsuna

The class got suddenly filled with weak KI, as Tsuna and Lambo just shrugged it off, as Lambo whistled in amusement. Tsukune felt a pang of jealousy towards Tsuna, while Kurumu was happy and mentally thanking Tsuna. Tsuna fell down on his butt as he couldn't withstand Moka's tackle hug.

"Can't… br-breathe…." Tsuna barely spoke in suffocation.

Moka looked at Tsuna "Gomene…" she apologized timidly, as she reluctantly let go but still sniffling.

"Tsuna, do you know her?" Lambo asked in amusement while Tsuna was gasping for air.

Tsuna regained his composure and shook his head "No, ano, miss who are you?" he asked the girl.

Moka's eyes wide in shock "W-what do you mean? It's me Moka your friend, me and my dad visited you, and we played remember?" she answered shakily as more tears escaping her eyes.

Tsuna flinched at the sight of Moka crying "Gomeno-sai, but it must have been someone else. I actually have no recollection any of what you said" he replied sadly.

Lambo sighed "Hate to break your drama, wait scratch that, I'd love to break your drama guys, but it's homeroom not drama class you know" he spoke in amusement.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, as he smiled sheepishly then nodded.

Moka just look down "Gomeno-sai, it must have been someone else" she spoke monotonously with a hint of sadness.

Moka knew that it' was really him, her friend, her first friend, but she felt that there was something missing.

Nekonome faked cough "Ahem, Moka you should probably go back to your seat " she said in authority, earning a nod from a pink haired vampire.

Lambo cleared his throat "My name is Lambo, well just Lambo will do" he said plainly.

"Why are you here? This isn't middle school" some random dude asked arrogantly.

Lambo's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yare yare, I can't believe an idiot like you passed middle school" Lambo retorted.

Before things escalated, Nekonome nodded as she intervened.

"Alright. Lambo, Tsuna please take a seat. So anyways this school is for us to co-exist with humans, but for today we won't be having a class, but you guys are going to join a club" Nekonome spoke cheerfully.

Tsuna and Lambo gave each other a look emphasizing 'what kind of school did we get into' as they sweat nervously.

"What the hell?! Tsuna, what kind of school did you get us into?" Lambo whispered with a worried tone.

"I don't know, Reborn didn't even give me any information about it, but the look he gave me seemed serious and troubled so I accepted" Tsuna answered.

"E _ven though he already got me transferred without my consent_ " Tsuna mentally added.

Lambo sighed "yare yare… I can't leave you, your family took care of me when I was little… err… soo… I'm right behind you Tsuna" he spoke.

Tsuna smiled gratefully to Lambo "Arigatou Lambo" he spoke.

Moka left quickly due to Tsukune dragging her to look for clubs that they could join together, while Kurumu just being Kurumu smothering Tsukune with her huge bosoms hesitantly left as everyone, but Nekonome, Tsuna and Lambo stayed inside the room.

"Tsuna, I'm not really into this kinda of stuff, but what do you kind of club do you think we should join?" Lambo asked.

Tsuna turned to face Nekonome "Nekonome-sensei, do you have a suggestion on what kind of club do you think we should join?" he spoke in inquiry.

Nekonome smiled happily "Why don't you guys try joining Newspaper club?" she excitedly suggested.

Tsuna thought for moment "I guess we could join, so Lambo would you mind if we join Newspaper club" he spoke in thought.

Lambo stroke his chin while thinking "I guess we could" he replied.

Nekonome smiled wider "Wonderful! I'll meet you in the club room later" she excitedly spoke.

"Nekonome-Sensei, would you mind if we go look at the other clubs?" Tsuna asked politely.

Nekonome nodded, and left while the two searched for Tsukune, while looking at the clubs. After few minutes of looking at the clubs, they seemed to worry if there were even a single normal club at all, in this school.

Moments later, they found the Swimming club full of unconscious, unknown beasts, outside the room, as they entered they dodged a flying beast.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tsuna and Lambo mentally exclaimed in unison as they saw Tsukune, and a silver haired lady standing weakly.

Inner Moka sensed the two boys and snaps her head looking at them, her face softened as she saw her first friend.

"Tsuna" Inner Moka spoke solemnly as she approached Tsuna.

Tsuna raised his eye brow "huh?" he asked dumbly.

Staring at the beautiful silver haired woman in front of him, he suddenly felt a massive head ache, when he clutched his head he remembered some images of a young haired girl who looked just like Inner Moka, and him trying to push a swing. Inner Moka rushed seeing Tsuna clutching his head, and embraced him warmly which surprised Tsukune greatly.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Inner Moka asked with an obvious concern in her voice while Lambo can only watch dumbfounded at the sight, while Tsukune watched as he felt a stab in his heart.

Tsuna regained his composure "Huh?" he asked dumbly again.

Inner Moka sighed "I guess you don't remember. _I don't blame you though, you must have hit your head really bad at the accident 13 years ago_ " she spoke sadly as she whispered the last part to herself.

Tsuna rose an eyebrow "Huh? Uh… um… I really can't say I know you but… I can sense that you genuinely think that you know me" he spoke.

Inner Moka smiled softly "Yes, I do know you, you're my first friend, and the time where you risk your life just so I wouldn't be hurt" she spoke sadly but with a hint of anger and released him from her embrace.

"Which is very idiotic and stupid reason" Inner Moka added.

Tsuna sweat dropped at Inner Moka's last statement "I really don't know you, however if we did ever meet, can you tell me how it happened?" he asked intrigued.

Inner Moka flicked his forehead playfully "That's a story to tell someday, but not today, or tomorrow… but someday…" she said as she walked to Tsukune.

Inner Moka snatched the Rosario, and she attached it around her neck as she fell unconscious. Tsukune caught Moka then handed her to Kurumu, and asked her to take Moka to the infirmary. Tsuna and Lambo left as they need to get settle into their rooms. Tsukune sighed as he remembered they still haven't found a club to join. Then suddenly Nekonome sensei came.

 **Few days later. . .**

Tsuna and Lambo followed Tsukune making sure if there would have been trouble then they would be there to help him. Tsukune was worried about Moka, she was soaked wet during the fight, in the pool, it must have been draining her, after Kurumu explained that water is a weakness to vampires. Before class started, Nekonome Sensei started taking attendance, and Moka suddenly appeared in the nick of time to not be late.

Moka bowed slightly and greeted Nekonome sensei. Class just went on with the usual stuff, but today was the first meeting of their club. Tsuna and Lambo headed quickly to their club, while Tsukune and Kurumu asked about Moka's health, as Moka just watched Tsuna leave and sighed. Moka told them that she's fine while walking towards their club. As they went inside their club they saw two familiar people who were quietly staring at the window.

"Hey, are you two part of the Newspaper Club too?" Kurumu asked.

Tsuna and Lambo looked at Kurumu then nodded.

"We-" Lambo spoke but had been cut off at the sound of Nekonome entering the room.

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" Nekonome spoke excitedly.

"Are we the only people on this club?" Moka spoke a bit happily because she could hang out with Tsukune.

"Of course not, there's one more member, anyway since there's a staff meeting I'll leave it to Ginei Morioka. Come in and introduce yourself" Nekonome answered.

Gin entered "My name is Ginei Morioka, just call me Gin and this is the Newspaper Club, and we will be in charge of the school papers, printing and writing it out every week" he spoke seriously

"He seems to be someone who we can rely on" Kurumu whispered to Tsukune.

Lambo snorted disagreeing. Tsuna and Lambo can already tell that this guy is just pretending. Lambo find it obviously suspicious when, he saw 2 bouquets of flowers behind Gin's back, while Tsuna can tell by his hyper intuition.

Gin handed Moka and Kurumu a bouquet of flower "Flowers for the lovely ladies" he spoke.

Kurumu went behind Tsukune "I don't like him being with a guy who flirts allot" she spoke.

Moka, who decided to observe Tsuna, completely ignored Gin's bold or flirtatious act. Gin noticed Moka was staring at Tsuna, not bothering to acknowledge his existence as he seethed inward.

"Alright for today, we're gonna post these fliers" Gin spoke with a fake smile.

They exited the room, and started posting around the school.

Gin bent down "Higher" he spoke.

Kurumu placed the flier a bit higher "Is this enough?" she asked.

Gin peeped under their skirts "No a bit higher" he answered.

Tsukune looked at Gin, he saw that Gin was looking at something, so he looked at what Gin was looking at, and then he saw Moka and Kurumu's panties, his eyes widened, Tsukune pulled Gin, while Tsuna and Lambo noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsukune spoke with a slight anger.

Gin just smiled at Tsukune, but inwardly seethed for ruining his sightseeing.

Kurumu heard what Tsukune said "What's going on Tsukune-kun?" she asked.

Gin "Oh nothing, Tsukune's just telling me how he could see your and Moka-chan's panties" he said innocently.

Moka and Kurumu blushed while fuming, they slapped Tsukune, but suddenly Tsuna pushed Tsukune out of the way and getting slapped and sent flying a for a few meters knocking him out cold, as Lambo was trying to hold in his laughter.

Moka saw Tsuna getting slapped instead, then rushed to his side "Gomene, Tsuna-kun!" she said in worry hoping that she didn't slap him too hard.

"Tsukune-kun you didn't have to peek you know. I could've just showed it to you" Kurumu spoke angrily with tint red on her cheeks.

Lambo laughed "No, even though that was hilarious. Tsukune didn't peek at you panties" he spoke.

"What do you mean no? What are you talking about?" Kurumu he asked.

Moka heard Lambo said "Huh?" she asked confused.

"Tsukune-kun didn't peek on purpose" Lambo answered.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked intriguingly

Lambo "I've had suspicion. Shouldn't fliers be on bulletin board, and not on top of a random wall? Also I may not know Tsukune-san very well, but I doubt that he would do even that" he spoke.

Tsukune's cried comically "Thank you, Lambo-san" he said grateful.

"Because he's a coward" Lambo continued.

Tsukune jaw dropped as he sat on the corner sulking comically, but immediately got over it after few seconds.

"So anyway, it would be more likely that Gin was peeking, since it was his idea to put fliers on top of the wall, and not on the bulletin board" Lambo concluded.

Gin started to sweat bullets as he's sensing that it's not going well for him. Kurumu and Moka suddenly figured what Lambo meant, and glared at Gin.

"Well what do you know club meeting's over alright seeing ya later" Gin spoke with a hint of panic and run off.

"Lambo-kun, Thanks for defending me" Tsukune spoke with gratitude then bowed.

Lambo merely looked at him "Don't thank me, thank the one who just saved you from getting slapped by 2 deadly attacks" he spoke lazily and saw Tsuna still knocked out.

Moka and Kurumu apologized to Tsukune, then woke up the unconscious Tsuna. Tsuna groaned as he regained his consciousness. Kurumu and Moka apologized immediately. Tsuna just shrugged it off, and said that it wasn't really their fault. Moka and Kurumu smiled grateful at Tsuna then Moka approached Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka spoke sweetly as she inches a bit towards Tsukune.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune replied, as he inches a bit closer.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka move closer.

"Moka-chan" Tsukune move closer as he now facing Moka at the point where they look like are about to kiss.

"Tsukune-kun" Moka spoke hungrily, as she dug her fangs on Tsukune's neck, and drank his blood.

 **Moments later. . .**

The group talked about what topic they should put on the paper. Kurumu suggested the peeping tom, and since Moka hated perverts, they decided that they should investigate who it is, but for Lambo, he already has a suspect, but he planned to investigate to have a better basis rather than assumption. Lambo looked at Tsuna, and saw that he still has a handprint on his cheeks, and he started suppressing his laugh while Tsuna glared at Lambo. Few hours later, Tsukune saw Gin, and asked him, that he should come about telling him that he saw the peeping tom. Despite the fact that Gin tried to frame Tsukune, Tsukune still thought that Gin wasn't a bad person.

"Quick get on Top of that, and look inside the window" Gin spoke in bit authority as he secretly preparing his camera.

Tsukune nodded and complied sensing that it was important.

"So whe-" Tsukune was going to ask something, but was cutoff when he realize that this was a women's changing room then suddenly he heard a click and saw a flash.

Tsukune saw Gin Holding a Camera and quickly ran off, he tried to chase him, but he was too fast, and lost the sight of Gin.

Hours later, Gin asked Moka to meet him on the roof. After Class, Moka immediately came to the roof, because she thought that it must be important.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

Tsukune suddenly noticed Moka's disappearance.

"Hey where's Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"She said she's meeting Gin at the roof" Kurumu she answered.

"This is bad" Lambo spoke in warning

"What do you mean?" Tsukune spoke in worry

Tsuna looked up at the sky "It's full moon, there must be a werewolf here, knowing Yokai Academy is place where monster learns to co-exist" who spoke to no one, but he was obviously warning Tsukune and Kurumu.

Tsukune suddenly felt and ominous feeling and ran to the roof as Kurumu, Lambo and Tsuna followed quickly behind.

 **At the Roof. . .**

"So what is it that you want to say, Gin-san?" Moka asked.

Gin smiled a bit wickedly "I just wanted to show you something" he answered as his smile wider, he handed a picture of Tsukune that seems to be peeking inside a window.

"W-what is this?" Moka asked in stutter worried if Gin is just framing Tsukune, again.

"You see, Tsukune is the Peeping Tom" Gin replied.

Suddenly, Tsukune appeared gasping for air, along with Tsuna, Kurumu, and Lambo.

"Nice picture, but I'm confused, how did you get that picture? And how come, it gives a lot more questions, than proving something" Lambo asked.

Gin just smiled innocently "What do you mean by that?" he asked

"Well, according to our investigation, you Gin-sempai, borrowed 2 boxes from the student council lately, and borrowed a camera from the Art club" Lambo spoke smirking.

"Please admit it, and stop peeping or we'll expose you" Tsuna added.

Gin stared at Tsuna with an incredulous look then laugh maniacally.

"That investigation of yours has holes in it. Sure I borrowed some stuff but doesn't prove the fact that I'm the peeping tom. However, my evidence is more convincing than yours" he spoke smugly.

Lambo snorted "I'm not done yet, after we found out that you've borrowed some stuff. Tsuna and I started to interview some of the victims" he spoke.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tsuna and Lambo decided to ask the girls for some more info. The two spread out, and looked for some victims of the peeping tom._

" _So, can you tell me about what you know about the peeping tom?" Lambo asked a bit nervously as he was surrounded by girls._

" _Lambo-kun! Do you have a girlfriend?" Random girl #1 asked._

" _Well that's not…"Lambo spoke but was cut off by another Random girl._

" _Do you think you can date girls older than you?" Random girl #2 asked._

 _Lambo sweat dropped as he laughed nervously._

 ** _Meanwhile with Tsuna. . ._**

" _A-ano, can you please tell me what do you know about the peeping tom?" Tsuna asked a bit shyly._

 _The random girl had a nosebleed and passed out with a smile muttering 'kawaii'._

 _Tsuna sighed and began to search more girls to interview._

 **(Flashback end)**

Lambo sighed "Sure, there was complication about asking, but we managed to get some info about it. Anyways, we found out that most girls found the culprit to be fast. We were at a dead end, and we didn't have any more leads, but with pure dumb luck we found your locker which was full of the victim's naked photos" he spoke.

Gin flinched as he was discovered to be the culprit, but immediately recomposed himself.

"You guys should just handover Moka, I'm the only one who should have a Lady like her, you guys are only nothing but low class monster especially the two of you, Tsuna and Tsukune, you guys smells like humans, while on the other hand Lambo, you smell like a cow" Gin spoke.

Lambo twitching in anger "Well you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover" he spoke.

"You do know that metaphorical phrases don't apply here" Tsuna said with a sweat drop.

Gin laughed evilly "Very well, Time to take care of the trash" he said smugly

A tick mark appeared on Kurumu's head "Who are you calling trash? I'll sho-" she said but was cut off by Tsuna.

"Kurumu, Don't worry Lambo-san can take care of this guy" Tsuna spoke as he smiled softly, earning a blush from Kurumu and Moka, who was staring at him the entire time.

Gin snickered "Oh yeah, why don't we test that theory of yours?" he spoke arrogantly and transformed to a full blown hairy body then he howled.

"Tch, He's getting cocky" Lambo spoke.

"Heh, tell that to yourself" Gin retorted.

The sky was filled with Thunder clouds. (But the thunder clouds did not cover the moon, otherwise Gin wouldn't still be in werewolf form)

"Time to take care of the thrash" Gin dashed to Lambo, and tried to claw his face.

Lambo crossed his arms defensively. Lambo managed to block the incoming attack, and was sent back, but was able to stand straight.

"My turn" Lambo spoke as he took his Horns and attached it on his head.

"Really? Detachable horns? What are you gonna do? Skewer me to death? You can't even lay a finger on me" Gin mocked

"Watch. **Thunder set!** " Lambo exclaimed as he got struck by a Lightning.

Kurumu, Moka & Tsukune were shocked (No pun intended) "LAMBO-KUN/SAN!" they exclaimed in Unison while they see Gin was laughing at Lambo.

"Don't worry he's fine" Tsuna said softly trying to calm the three, while Gin heard that as well, and stopped laughing.

Lambo dashed quickly through like a bull, Gin tried hard to outran Lambo, but got confused as Lambo just kept getting closer, and thought of how he could keep up with him then he looked at the moon, and saw that it was completely blocked by the thunder clouds and started to panic. Gin looked at Lambo and saw that he was already in front of him.

"Take this! _Elettrico Cornata_ " Lambo exclaimed as he hit Gin at the stomach with his horns.

Tsuna smiled at Lambo "Good job Lambo-kun" he spoke.

Moka watched the fight, when suddenly, she heard her other self.

" _Let me out, that mutt has guts to call us his_ " Inner Moka said to Moka as Inner Moka seethed.

Moka agreed, so she asked Tsukune to take off the Rosario. Tsukune agreed and snatched the Rosario off Moka's chest. Bats flew towards Moka as they coated her for a moment as her pink hair turned into silver, her green eyes turned into slitted blood red, then the bats flew away as Inner Moka appeared. Lambo looked back, he saw that Moka transformed, and knew that she wants a turn, so he walked away from Gin to give her some room.

"Did you really think that you can beat me woman? Tch, come and get me then" Inner Moka spoke seething as she ran towards Gin.

Gin was shaking in fear "I'm sorry please-"he spoke was cut off.

Inner Moka raised her foot "Know Your Place" she said harshly as she delivered a powerful kick.

Gin was sent flying, and landed harshly somewhere in the forest.

Inner Moka walked towards Tsuna "I guess you want to know the story huh" she asked.

Tsuna nodded "Yeah might as well tell me how we met, but what happened to someday?" he asked.

Inner Moka chuckled "Well, I easily get tired of waiting" she answered.

 **Meanwhile in Vongola Headquarters…**

"Are you sure that Tsuna-dono can handle this with only one guardian?" Basil asked.

"Do you really doubt Tsuna that much?" Timeteo, the ninth boss of Vongola, replied.

"No, Nidaime-sama… It's just… aren't Yokai aggressive and violent people? I mean sure Tsuna-dono can handle them, but I'm more worried if S-class monsters unite" Basil spoke.

"Well, according to reborn, things will go smoothly since it's Tsuna we're talking about. He's more powerful than you think, and besides Tsuna gets stronger every time he fights." Timeteo spoke.

"Well… I suppose you're right" Basil replied.

"So, there you go. Plus, someone actually asked me to put Tsuna on this request… a really old friend, and he really liked to send him with very few guardians, if possible" Timeteo spoke.

"Who?" Basil asked curiously.

"Its…" Timeteo trailed off.


	3. Spells x Bullets

**Chapter 3: Spells † Bullets**

While Gin was still sizzling a bit, and knocked out somewhere in the forest, Lambo was admiring his work, thinking whether it's was good enough to paralyze other Yokai in this academy, or was enough to knock them out, or if he needs to resort to using the 10-year bazooka that he kept in his 'Storage Box'. Moments later, Inner Moka explained to the group how she met Tsuna, and why Tsuna may have forgotten that very past event. To both Inner Moka and Outer Moka, they actually cherished that memory knowing that she has a friend who will risk himself despite being powerless. Inner Moka even blushes just remembering that day, but feels a little guilty, and promised herself to treat Tsuna better. Now Inner Moka was now doubting that Tsuna is still a weakling due to Lambo's capabilities, she knew both of them are Humans, but Lambo has shown that has acheived beyond Human capabilities of which, is just making her blush more, as she imagines Tsuna becoming stronger and finally can see him as her equal.

Tsuna nodded as Moka finished her story "Arigato Moka-chan" he spoke.

Inner Moka blushed hearing her name with a '-chan' suffix "Ano, Moka-chan, do you know how your father knows my father?" Tsuna asked.

"Well… It started when…" Inner Moka trailed off.

 **Short Flashback. . .**

 _Moka and Issa were packing for a huge trip, when suddenly Issa thought of maybe visiting his old friend, and noticed that Moka is feeling_ _somewhat_ _lonely, sure she has sisters, but they all seem to be cold towards each other._

" _Moka-chan, would you mind if visit an old friend first?" Issa asked a bit playfully_

 _Moka nodded "Fine, but who is this old friend" she asked curiously_

 _Issa smiled "Say, do you believe Humans are the weaker than Yokai?" he asked._

 _Moka snorted "Of course, their bodies are frail, has slow regeneration and with puny strength, they are just ants to us" she said proudly._

 _Issa just laughed at his daughter's pride of being a vampire "Not exactly" he said playfully._

 _Moka was intrigued that her father, a Dark lord, found humans aren't that weak "What do you mean?" she asked confused._

 _Issa just chuckled seeing her daughter's confusion "My old friend that we're going to visit is a Human, but I can say that he's on par with my power" he answered._

 _Moka's eyes widened "What? No way!" she exclaimed shocked that her father just said that, and refused to believe what he just said._

 **Flashback end. . .**

Inner Moka explained to them, how they talked about visiting Tsuna's family, leaving the part where exposing Tsuna is a Human, and winked at him. Tsukune felt a stab through his heart seeing that Inner Moka winking at Tsuna, who only blushed and looked away. Tsukune and Kurumu were amazed as they thought that a Dark lord vampire respected other Yokai, that aren't vampires, so then they thought Tsuna must be a very powerful Yokai. Tsukune now feared Tsuna as he thought that he could be on par with Inner Moka's strength while on the other hand, Kurumu was contemplating that a vampires usually never give respect to other kinds of Yokai, but a dark lord vampire who gives respect to another Yokai specie was just way too hard to believe. After explaining, Inner Moka softly took the Rosario from Tsuna while Tsukune watched, and felt a pang of jealousy. Tsukune was jealous of Tsuna, because of how Inner Moka was nice to Tsuna, and not to him. Tsuna was oblivious to this since he thought that Inner Moka was just good person like Hibari, while Lambo was just smirking and nudging Tsuna with his elbow earning a raised eyebrow from Tsuna. Inner Moka reattached her Rosario cross to her neck then fell unconscious as Tsuna caught her. Suddenly Tsuna remembered that the exams would be tomorrow, as Moka woke up and heard what Tsuna said.

"Guys, we got to go we still have an exam tomorrow" Tsuna said in a rush as he drags Lambo quickly with him.

The group panicked and went back to their dorm and studied for their exam.

 **Day after the exam. . .**

Tsuna woke up still mentally tired from yesterday's test, pondering if Moka knew that he was a hitman, or the 10th generation boss of Vongola. Tsuna suddenly thought maybe it's best to have Lambo around than Gokudera or Yamamoto. Gokudera is a bit hot headed, and very overprotective, he may kill Yokai on the spot, while on the other hand Yamamoto being innocently cheerful, he may unintentionally taunt a lot of Yokai by making them like 'New York's Most Wanted' and ended up being ganged by almost all the male students, and Tsuna pondered that if either of them were here, they would probably just have even more fans club, sure Lambo has fan club (even Tsuna himself, didn't know) but the last time they were surrounded by fan clubs, they were somehow torn to pieces, but in the end they had to restrain Gokudera from blowing up the entire place, because Tsuna got bruised from such chaos. Tsuna then got ready for class then went outside of his dorm and waited for Lambo. Lambo went outside of his dorm and greeted Tsuna, then they started walking towards the board to see their result.

"So, what do you think about this mission? It's kind of odd that they just asked you in the last minute, with not much of any say in this" Lambo asked.

Tsuna sighed "Yeah… It's kind of odd but… I trust Reborn" he replied.

Lambo snorted in amusement "Yeah well, I suppose there's that trust of yours" he spoke.

"Of course I would trust Reborn, I trust you, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-neesan, and even Mukuro-san, at least to an extent" Tsuna spoke.

Lambo sighed "heh, I kind of missed playing games with you and I-pin, even though you suck at playing King of Street Fighter's Fury" he spoke.

 **Flashback 2 years ago. . .**

 _Tsuna was playing Story mode, he was playing as a character named Danny Hibiki a character recently made. Danny Hibiki is the Non-Troll version of Dan Hibiki. Tsuna managed to pass the first stage, but lost at the second stage, it was a fight against Juri Han, he finds it difficult, since the girl was giving him the creeps when he was fighting her._

" _Hahaha! Can't even beat stage 2, dame-Tsuna_ " _Lambo spoke in amusement._

" _Don't worry Tsuna-san. You'll get better soon" I-pin said trying to cheer him up._

" _Arigatou I-pin-chan" Tsuna said grateful._

" _Heh, Watch and learn dame-Tsuna" Lambo spoke as he took the controller._

 _Tsuna and I-pin sweat dropped at Lambo, he really is taking this game too seriously. Lambo chose Ji as his character to show Tsuna how to use him properly. Stage 1 was a child's play for Lambo. Stage 2 is where Tsuna lost. Tsuna and I-pin just watched the screen. It showed a cut scene that was really creeping him out._

" _Heh, you look tasty. Come and let me have a taste" Juri Han taunted._

 _Danny's right eye twitched "What the hell are you talking about crazy bitch?" he asked._

 _Round 1_

 ** _Fight!_**

 _Lambo fought with a usual combo, since it wasn't really difficult for him, especially since it was just stage 2. Tsuna on the other hand is shivering really creeped out with Juri. There were kinds of people are really creeping him out and one kind of it is a Juri-kind. Eventually Lambo defeated her with ease especially he's like a pro to this kind of games._

" _Heh, that's how you do it dame-Tsuna" Lambo spoke triumphal._

 _I-pin and Tsuna could only sweat drop at Lambo's antics._

 **Flashback end. . .**

"You know I still remember the time that you were creeped out by Juri, you do know that I'm quite sure that we're bound to find someone like her here right? I mean this place is just freaking weird, I'm not surprised as well if we find something really ridiculous in this place like a person would know too much information about us" Lambo spoke.

Tsuna shivered "Please don't remind me" he said nervously.

Lambo chuckled "Alright" he spoke as silence took over.

They arrived, they started looking at their names on the board and saw their scores and rank then they saw Moka and Tsukune then greeted them.

"So on what rank did you got Tsuna-kun?" Moka asked cheerfully.

"23rd, how about you Moka-chan?" Tsuna replied.

Moka blushed hearing the suffix again "A-ano, 13th" she said shyly

"Wow that's amazing Moka-chan" Tsuna said in awe as Moka just blushed brighter.

Tsukune was getting really jealous, but hid it carefully.

Tsuna saw Tsukune was somewhat bothered "Are you alright Tsukune-san?" he asked.

"Yeah" Tsukune said as he gives them a fake smile

Tsuna saw the deceit, but decided not talk about it "Ah, so what rank did you get?" he asked.

Tsukune sighed "112th" he said sadly.

Moka patted Tsukune's back "It's ok Tsukune you can do better next time, why don't I help you study next time?" she said comfortingly.

Tsukune nodded "Yea I- MMPH!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Kurumu suddenly smothered him with her bosoms.

Kurumu smothered Tsukune with her bosom "Good morning Tsukune!" she said enthusiastically.

Moka panicked and quickly tried to pull Tsukune away from her "Get off Tsukune, you're suffocating him!" she exclaimed.

Kurumu let go of Tsukune as he gasped for air and decided to change topic "So what rank did you guys get?" she asked Lambo and Tsuna.

"23rd" Tsuna answered.

"5th" Lambo answered lazily as they look at him like he grew another head.

"Wow that's amazing Lambo" Tsukune said in awe.

Lambo just shrugged "Just got lucky I guess" he said plainly.

"There's no way that was sheer luck" Tsuna, Moka, Kurumu and Tsukune deadpanned in unison.

Lambo just sweat dropped "Tch..." he retorted.

Then they saw a group of students circling someone. They began to check what it was, and saw that it was 5 people bullying a little girl.

"Give me back my wand!" a little girl exclaimed imperatively as she tries to reach for her wand.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Guy#1 said smugly.

"Yeah, you disgusting excuse of a Yokai" Guy#2 said harshly.

Guy#1 began to try to bend the wand "What do you think will happen if I brake this wand" he said.

Moka suddenly rushed in front of the girl, with hands extend protecting the girll.

"Please stop, just leave her alone!" Moka pleaded.

"Yeah, or else Tsuna will go strip and beat you guys! While almost completely exposed!" Lambo exclaimed earning a blush from all women around.

"Yeah Tsuna, GO FIGHT NAKED!" Group of Women exclaimed in excitement.

Tsuna and Moka blushed brightly "What the hell are you saying Lambo?! And I don't strip!" he exclaimed a bit embarrassed on what just Lambo shouted.

Tsukune and Kurumu were just snickering "Tsuna, fight vulgar-ish fashion! Err I mean without armor!" they said playfully while started laughing as the bullies can't help but to laugh as well.

Tick mark appeared on Tsuna's head "I never even had armor to begin with?!" he exclaimed.

Guy#1 stopped laughing "Fine, this has been really amusing but this isn't the end of this girl" he spoke.

The Bullies left and the crowd dispersed including the disappointed women because Tsuna didn't strip naked.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked as she saw the girl nod as the girl pounced on her.

"What's your name?" Moka asked.

"Yukari Sendo" Girl said as now identified as Yukari.

"You mean the one who was ranked 1st?" Lambo asked.

Yukari nodded "I WUV YOU MOKA-CHAN" she exclaimed suddenly as she started to fondle her bosoms.

"Will you go out with me?" Yukari asked.

Moka blushed and moaned getting Tsukune, Tsuna, and Lambo blush furiously as Tsuna and Lambo immediately looked away.

"Sure, as friends" Moka spoke earning a squeal from a little witch.

Tsukune pulled Yukari away from Moka as he really couldn't take a rather lewd scene.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Yukari said furiously.

Tsukune let go "You shouldn't do that" he spoke.

"Yeah or else Tsuna will tie you up while naked" Lambo added.

Tsuna blushed while fuming "Will you stop with the 'Or else thing'!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

Moka blushed at Lambo's comment while Tsukune and Kurumu snickered.

"Tch, I know you Aono Tsukune, 1st year, grades below average, physical strength below average hobbies getting smothered on Kurumu's bosoms" Yukari spoke calculative.

Tsukune fumed "It's not a Hobby!" he said embarrassed while Lambo and Tsuna snickered.

"And you Tsunayoshi Sawada, 1st year, grades above average, physical strength below average, actually not as bad as Tsukune but still sucks, rumored to be Moka's Fiancé" Yukari spoke, Tsukune winced at this while Tsuna just tilted his head oblivious and confused.

"And you too Lambo no surname, grades beyond above average, physical strength above average, rumored to be immune to lightning and uses it as a source of power" she continued.

Lambo smirked at Tsuna "Ne, I wonder if she's related to Fuuta" he spoke to Tsuna.

Tsuna ignored Lambo and made a confused look "What's a fiancé?" he asked dumbly as others sweat dropped.

Lambo sweat dropped "I'm not sure how you got your rank when you show the lack the knowledge to get it" he spoke.

 **Moments later…**

Tsukune, Moka, Tsuna and Lambo were in the club room sitting. Tsukune suddenly stood up and rushed to Kurumu and fondled her breast as the group blushed while Kurumu was enjoying the moment.

Moka fumed "Tsukune! What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed blushing.

Lambo looked around and saw something sticking out of the window and heard some giggling sounds then he walked over and picked up someone outside as he saw Yukari.

"Quite the trouble maker, are you?" Lambo asked rhetorically.

Yukari struggled "Let me go!" she commanded as she fumed.

Lambo let go "So you're the one who's controlling Tsukune, a witch huh?" he asked as he saw she was holding a wand.

Yukari glared at Lambo "Hmmph" she fumed

Tsukune seethed "Someone should teach her a lesson, she just gone too far" he exclaimed fuming.

"Tsukune-kun she's just a child" Moka said trying to calm Tsukune.

Tsuna sensed something was wrong with Yukari, thanks to his Hyper Intuition, and saw through her endeavor to hide her loneliness.

"It's okay, I'm used to being alone anyway" Yukari said solemnly as she looks down, getting a sympathetic look from the group.

Suddenly a pan fell down on Tsukune's head "Psyche!" Yukari exclaimed then laughed and ran away.

Tsukune squirmed on ground clutching his head "Come back here you squirt!" he exclaimed fuming.

Tsuna looked down "She isn't lying about being used to being alone you know… " he spoke sadly.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked in confusion.

"The one where she said that used to being alone" Tsuna said sadly as he looks outside the window.  
Kurumu though for a second then nodded "Of course, Witches aren't the most hated kind of yokai. They're the border between a Yokai and a Human" she said in a deep thought as Tsukune began to feel guilty.

"We should look for her before she gets in trouble" Tsukune spoke worried.

The Group began to search for her, Meanwhile Yukari is sitting on top of a tree when suddenly the bullies from before came, but seem to be with other people.

"Hey lookie, here it's the witch again, where's your vampire friend?" Guy#1 asked smugly.

Guy#2-16 began to corner her with evil grins on their faces.

"There's nowhere to run anymore witch!" Guy#2 he exclaimed.

"We're gonna dismember you slowly and painfully as we eat you up" Guy#3 said diabolically as they began to transform into a lizard.

"It's payback time!" Guy#4 exclaimed as he raised his hand and prepared to hit Yukari while Yukari just closed her eyes as she prepares for impact.

Suddenly Lambo appeared out of nowhere shielded Yukari got hit instead and sent back flying hitting a tree. Yukari eyes widened in surprise then rushed towards him.

Yukari panted "You idiot, why did you do that?" she asked while barely holding back her tears.

Lambo sighed "Yare yare, what? Its what friends do" he said lamely,

Suddenly Yukari hugged Lambo and burst out in tears as the group came. Tsuna giving Lambo a hand as Lambo took it and stand up. Tsukune took the Rosario off from Moka's neck as, she began to Transform, her hair changed from pink to silver and her eyes was now blood red. The sky suddenly filled with thunder clouds as the lizard men have begun to sweat in fear.

"You know, you don't need me just to take out the trash. It's obvious that Tsuna-kun can handle those thrash" Inner Moka spoke.

"Sorry, but we're outnumbered" Tsuna apologized.

LizardGuy#1 snarled "Enough chit chat we still got the advantage, there's only 5 of you and 16 of us"

Lambo snickered "Cocky aren't we?" he said smirking " **THUNDER SET!** " he exclaimed as he got struck by a lightning.

"Tch… imprudent insects" Inner Moka spoke with annoyance.

"Let's go! _Elettrico Cornata!_ " Lambo exclaimed as he charged at the lizard Yokai.

Yukari watched in awe as Lambo and Inner Moka overwhelmed the lizard Yokai sheer number. Lambo was charging through the lizard Yokai while Inner Moka fought with her devastating kicks. Kurumu managed to take down a few. Tsuna and Tsukune stayed beside Yukari. The battle ended only after a minute, the lizard yokai may have the advantage in quantity but they're still no match.

"Well, that takes care of that" Lambo commented.

 **A Few Days Later at the Club room. . .**

"I wonder how Yukari's doing?" Moka asked wondering.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too" Tsukune spoke.

"Well, after yesterday she stopped pranking people and apologized to the people she have pranked" Kurumu answered.

"I'm so happy for her" Moka said with a smile.

Suddenly the door burst open thanks to Yukari.

Yukari pounced to Tsuna & Lambo "I WUUV YOU GUYS, and Moka too" she spoke.

Lambo and Tsuna just stared at each other then looked back at Yukari and smiled sweetly.

"Tsuna, Lambo, we should go in FOURSOME! Tsuna, Lambo, Me and Moka " Yukari suggested.

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu blushed "WHAT?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Tsuna and Lambo tilted their head in confusion "What's a Foursome?" they asked in unison.


	4. As Cold as Zero-Point Breakthrough

**Chapter 4: As Cold † as † Zero-point breakthrough**

Few days later, was just another day at school, Nekonome Sensei was taking attendance. Tsukune noticed the seat in front of him, has always been empty. Tsukune looked at Lambo and saw he was doodling some stuff while Tsuna watched in fascination as he sweat dropped.

"Shirayuki Mizore?" Nekonome called, she frowned when she heard no one answered so she looked around.

A girl suddenly suddenly walked in and took the seat in front of Tsukune.

Nekonome smiled when she saw Mizore took a seat "Glad that you've come today Mizore, since Mizore just came today, class I Introduce to you Mizore Shirayuki" she spoke.

Mizore just merely nodded at that.

"So be nice and treat her like a friend" Nekonome continued.

Moka and Tsukune were surprised at this revelation then they looked at Tsuna and Lambo, The two seemed to be in a world of their own. Lambo was still doodling, while Tsuna seems to be suggesting to Lambo of what he should draw. Moka and Tsukune just sweat dropped at them as if they are in their own universe. After class, Tsukune and Moka chatted about the new girl, while Kurumu being Kurumu, was flirting with Tsukune and rubbing her bosoms on Tsukune, then later on, Moka dragged Kurumu on to their class. Moka suddenly had thought of what does she feels about Tsukune or Tsuna, she was completely on debating with Inner Moka, who also had feelings, she liked Tsuna, as a friend, but she loves Tsukune, Inner Moka was forcing outer Moka to choose Tsuna as her mate since he was as strong as her, or maybe even stronger. Tsukune watched them leave, suddenly Tsukune felt as if he was being watched, there was a person watching him, but he only noticed one, and that was Mizore. Lambo and Tsuna remained silent as they whisper about the meeting at the club to party after their class. Tsukune saw Mizore staring at him then she tried to hide, but still exposed.

Tsukune smiled at her "So what's up? Something you need?" he asked politely.

Mizore smiled back, she approached him and showed him a newspaper "I read your paper, as usual, your part are the most genuine entertaining one" she replied.

"You're familiar with my work?" Tsukune he asked.

Mizore showed him a notebook "Even when I'm not in school Ms. Nekonome showed me all of Newspaper club's work to read, allot of your articles were interesting, there are some from Tsuna and Lambo, but I find yours is the most interesting" she replied.

Tsukune just rubbed the back of his head chuckling in flattery "Thanks" he spoke, he opened the notebook and saw some comments and circled stuff as he sweat dropped.

"You like it? I written some comments on some of your work" Mizore replied.

Tsukune just stared at the note book sweat dropping " _WHAT THE HELL?! IS SHE KIND OF STALKER OR SOMETHING?!"_ he exclaimed mentally.

"It's just that I like the articles that you write, you're always writing thing in a point of view of the weak and the helpless, I really can relate" Mizore spoke.

Tsukune looked at her in worry "Your personality and the way you think about things is a bit allot like me" she continued as she walk towards him and held his arm in embrace.

Tsukune stepped back a bit "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Mizore looked at him "You must be lonely just like me huh? Trust me I know what's exactly like that" she replied.

 **Moments later at the Lake…**

Tsuna and Lambo followed the two and are still watching Tsukune and Mizore.

Mizore tossed a stone at the lake, and watched as it skips over the lake 9 times "You see that Tsukune? It skipped 9 times " she said cheerfully.

Tsukune stepped back "Ah, well listen Mizore that's very nice, but I should better go back now, see ya" he spoke nervously.

Mizore rushed towards him, and huged him from behind "You can't you suck so bad, at this rate, you haven't even done about 4 skips" she said while still hugging him, as Tsukune was crying anime tears, meanwhile Tsuna and Lambo sweat dropped at the scene.

"They have started the party already, and Moka and the others are waiting for me" Tsukune muttered to himself.

Mizore heard him "You wanna go to that clubby club of yours huh?" she asked sadly.

Tsukune looked behind "Huh?" he asked a little bit confused.

Tsuna and Lambo were starting to have suspicion about that Mizore as they saw Tsukune and Mizore being surrounded by swirling chilled wind.

" _What the?_ " Tsuna and Lambo exclaimed mentally.

"That Moka your girlfriend, she's the one you really want to see, right? If you don't stay, there's no telling what I might do to that poor girl" Mizore spoke solemnly.

Tsuna eyes widened in surprise "Lambo-kun, go get Moka-chan. I'll stay here" he spoke.

Lambo nodded then dashed towards Moka as he's sweating nervously, he couldn't help but to worry that this would be very difficult situation and thought the worst case scenario that the girl was an elemental that attacks range with a devastating power as he and Tsuna might need to take it up a notch.

 **Short Flashback. . .**

 **Day after the first day at the Yokai academy**

" _Alright Lambo-kun, as much as possible when we're gonna fight/defend we can only use simple ones, you don't use your vongola box, but if things go out of hand you can use your 10 year bazooka" Tsuna spoke._

 _Lambo sighed "I just hope this won't bite us in the end" he replied exasperatedly._

 _Tsuna smiled "It won't for now let's just lay low and look for information about all kinds of yokai" he said imperatively then they both nodded._

 **Flashback end. . .**

"What are you saying Mizore?" Tsukune asked worrying about Moka

 **Few minutes later at the club. . .**

Moka was patiently waiting for Tsukune, then she was feeling a bit worried. Suddenly, the door opened.

Moka immediately snapped her head and looked at the person who entered "Tsukune-kun?" she asked happily smiled, as her smile vanished the moment she saw the person who entered.

Mizore's Ice clone standing at the door and closed it afterwards.

Moka began to worry "What are you doing here? Where's Tsukune-kun?" she asked.

"Wait for him if you want to, he won't come" Mizore's Ice clone said in monotone as she walked towards her then started to choke her.

The door suddenly burst open as both the females looked they saw Lambo, panting slightly, he rushed to help Moka. Moka smiled hopefully while being choked by Mizore's Ice clone just stared impassively. Moka still struggling, Lambo immediately pushed the Ice clone away as he immediately grabbed Moka's hand and headed straight to where Tsuna and Tsukune are.

Meanwhile at the Lake, the lake was now frozen solid. Tsukune blocked an attack from Mizore, but was sent back rolling. Suddenly Tsuna appeared out nowhere and caught Tsukune, however due to Tsuna's lacking in strength, they were sent back a bit. Tsukune's eyes widened in surprise, yet grateful. The two groaned a bit, but managed to get back on their feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked Mizore.

Mizore in her transformed state, and gave a passive look.

"I will not let Tsukune get away from me" Mizore stated firmly yet her tone of her voice seemed sad.

"What the hell are you?" Tsukune asked in fear.

"She's a _yuki-oona,_ Snow woman" Tsuna answered.

Tsukune just stared in bewilderment "A what?" he asked.

Mizore walked towards them while creating some snow spike pillars.

"I am a Snow woman, so I can control the snow and bend it to my will" Mizore answered.

Mizore tried to freeze both Tsuna and Tsukune. Tsuna and Tsukune were barely dodging her attacks.

"Hold still" Mizore spoke.

Tsukune panicked as he was suddenly trapped in snow "Whats happening?" he asked frantically.

Mizore still kept walking forward towards Tsukune "Don't you see? Its faith what brought us together, we're both feel terribly lonely. I feel the connection from between us, I think we can understand each other" she spoke as she sounded a bit desperate.

"No stop!" Tsukune exclaimed getting really scared

Tsuna saw Mizore's almost near Tsukune and tried to ran towards them and try to free Tsukune as he wore his mittens.

"Hang on Tsukune!" Tsuna exclaimed worried as he was got caught off guard by Mizore's Ice prison.

"Gah!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

Mizore reached Tsukune "Just relax, once I fully encased your body in ice, you won't be going anywhere ever again , once I do, that you'll be mine, and mine alone don't you Tsukune" she spoke sweetly as she started freeze Tsukune's body slowly.

Suddenly Moka, Tsuna and a Kurumu in her succubus form appeared from out of nowhere.

Tsuna, Moka and Kurumu were running towards Tsukune "Tsukune! Just hold on!" they exclaimed in unison.

Mizore stared at them cooly "But how? My ice clone should have taken care of you" she asked.

"

"Lambo! Moka-chan! Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked in concern for his friends.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy to get pass her clones" Lambo answered with a bit frustration on the cold part.

Kurumu suddenly attacked Mizore hoping that she was too distracted. Mizore noticed Kurumu and sent a blast of ices towards Kurumu freezing her foot stuck to the grounds as her wings too are frozen to the point Kurumu wouldn't able to use her wings for now. Mizore stared at Moka for a moment then grit her teeth.

"You! You're reason why Tsukune can't see how much we're meant to be" Mizore spoke as she pointed at Moka.

"W-what?" Moka asked confused.

"be gone!" Mizore spoke as she sent an ice blast towards Moka.

Time slowed down for Tsuna and his friends. Lambo immediately pushed Moka away but Tsuna immediately swallowed dying will pill, wore his gloves and managed to get in front of the ice blast. Moka and the rest, except Lambo, eyes widened in horror as they saw their friend got incased in a huge ice.

"That blow wasn't for him but at least I've taken out one of you" Mizore spoke coldly.

Kurumu fumed "You! You'll pay for what you did to our friend!" she spoke.

Moka ran towards the huge ice as she pounded desperately to save Tsuna.

"There's no use. With your full strength sealed, you wouldn't able to break that ice and even if you did then you would also break your friend" Mizore spoke.

Moka's eyes watered "No…" she muttered sadly as she fell onto her knees.

"Do you really think that Tsuna is that weak?" Lambo asked.

"What are you-" Mizore asked but was cut off by Lambo.

"Moka-san! Get away from there now!" Lambo warned.

Moka immediately ran away from the ice, it glowed orange as it became brighter and brighter. It exploded as some steam engulfed that area. Seconds later they saw a silhouette of Tsuna and once the steam settled they saw him standing with his eyes closed, orange flames on his forehead and gloves that has an X mark on its back. Kurumu and Moka were awed at how Tsuna was emanating an overpowering yet soothing aura.

"N-no way" Mizore spoke in disbelief.

Mizore was frightened, she saw her opposite, a person who uses fire. Tsuna opened his eyes as they saw that he has now orange eyes.

"If you ever hurt my friends… **I wouldn't die in peace!** " Tsuna spoke but exclaimed the last part.

Mizore flinched "W-what are you?" she asked in fear.

"T-tsuna-kun" Moka muttered in awe.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be denied of what I rightfully deserve!" Mizore exclaimed, desperation is evident on her voice.

Mizore shot icicles towards Tsuna as Tsuna just waved his hand creating a wave of sky flames. The icicles almost immediately melted once in contact with the flames, rendering Mizore's icicle useless. Mizore saw this and gritted her teeth. Mizore created a powerful blizzard.

"No one would ever understand me… I thought Tsukune… No!" Mizore spoke as she intensified her blizzard to help her escape.

Mizore easily retreated thanks to the blizzard. The blizzard dissipates and they saw Mizore was gone.

"Tsuna did it!" Kurumu exclaimed happily.

Moka ran toward Tsuna and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're safe Tsuna-kun" Moka said honestly.

Tsuna merely nodded then went towards Tsukune and freed him from Mizore's ice prison. Tsuna sighed as his flames of his forehead disappeared.

"Are you alright Tsukune-san?" Tsuna asked.

Tsukune nodded "Thank you, Tsuna-san" he spoke appreciatively.

"Alright. Maybe we should continue the party that we've just prepared earlier" Lambo spoke.

The group nodded in agreement and went back to the club room.

"That was a sight… was that your true from Tsuna-san?" Kurumu asked.

"I-" Tsuna was going to speak but was cut off by the door.

The door opened revealing Yukari "Sorry, I had some things to do" she said sheepishly.

Tsukune and the gang took blankets to keep themselves warm due to recent blizzard.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you all have a fever or something?" Yukari spoke.

Tsuna and the rest sighed "It's a long story" they spoke in unison.

Yukari could only raise an eyebrow in confusion at their answer. Suddenly the door opened revealing Ms. Nekonome.

Nekonome was panting "Thank goodness you're still here" she spoke.

Moka nodded "Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked.

Nekonome frowned "Your classmate Mizore-san is in big trouble" she said in worry.

The group followed Nekonome sensei to the Infirmary.

 **Moment s later at Infirmary…**

There was unconscious Kotsubo wrapped in bandages lying on the bed.

Moka frowned sadly "You sure? Mizore-san went and froze Kotsubo-san?" she asked.

Nekonome nodded sadly "I'm afraid so. He was discovered right away his life was in danger" she said looking down.

Lambo thought for a moment "No, There was something else missing" he spoke.

Nekonome raised an eyebrow at Lambo "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Lambo frowned "I doubt Mizore-san can do such an act without reason" he answered

Moka looked confused at Lambo "What are you talking about Lambo-kun?" she asked.

"Think about it, when she tried to kidnapped Tsukune-kun it was all planed before it even happened, it only failed because Tsuna and I interfered" Lambo spoke.

Nekonome looked at Lambo surprised "she did? but that doesn't prove anything" she said.

"You're right it doesn't but it shows how Mizore doesn't fit the profile in this case. You said she just randomly attack Kotsubo sensei" Lambo replied.

"Yes plus we have noticed something about our teachers and it makes a situation that would fit the case" Tsuna spoke.

"What is it then?" Kurumu asked.

Tsuna and Lambo looked at each other for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, as we have observed the school so far we learned some characteristic of all teachers. Ishigami sensei has a fetish for art, Kagome sensei is a BDSM fanatic, Aspara sensei have thing for spice, Lilith sensei is still unknown for us, and lastly Kotsubo is a pervert" he answered.

"Are you sure you guys are really sure that you just observed the teachers? Not looking a way to blackmail them?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

Nekonome stiffed nervously for a moment as she heard Kurumu said the world 'blackmail' but immediately recompose herself.

Nekonome faked cough "A-anyway, you two might be right but we still don't have evidence to back it up" she spoke.

"Wow, you two are really smart" Tsukune spoke in awe.

"Nope, we're not, have you even seen Tsuna's grade in Middle school? He got very lucky getting a score of 1 out of 1000" Lambo deadpanned.

A tick marked appeared on Tsuna's head "Lambo! you should just shut up or else I'll tell Bianchi-san that you're really romeo" he said smiling innocently.

Lambo sweated nervously as he decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

Moka and Yukari looked at each other then looked at Lambo and Tsuna "Who's this bianchi you guys are talking about?" they both asked in unison as Yukari felt a little bit jealous hearing the name of girl.

Lambo paled "Please, don't remind me" he replied depressingly as the two girls just looked at each other weirded out by Lambo's reaction.

"Anyways let's just find Mizore-san so we can get her piece on this problem" Tsuna spoke.

Gin suddenly entered startling all the girls except Nekonome "Tsuna-san, there's no need here are the pictures for the new 'scoop'" he spoke.

Tsuna nodded and looked at them as the group started to look as well as they saw the picture it was Mizore getting molested by Kotsubo in Kraken form. Tsuna and Lambo gritted their teeth in frustration as they thought not only that Kotsubo broken the rule but also tried to molest schoolgirls. The group dashed around the school to look for her. After searching her around the school they search for her at the cliff.

 **Moments later. . .**

They saw her there at the edge of the cliff. Tsukune approached her and tried to comfort her.

Mizore laughed sadly as tears escaping her eyes "It's just too much Tsukune-kun, I thought you were the one for me, I thought you and I can only understand each other" she said sadly.

Tsukune looked at her confused as Tsuna frowned knowing that she was mentally unstable and might do something self-destructive.

"But in the end, no body, nobody will!" Mizore exclaimed as she created a blizzard.

Tsukune stepped back from the blizzard and looked down with a slight pang of guilt "I'm sorry, I have no Idea" he spoke sadly as he tried to step forward.

"Get away from me!" Mizore exclaimed as she tried to freeze anything that comes near her.

Mizore created ice clones to shove them back.

Lambo attached his horns to his head "Show off" he said quietly, " **THUNDER SET** " he exclaimed as he was strucked by a lightning.

Kurumu transformed "Pfft, I'll only help because Tsukune would want me to" she said bitterly yet hinted happiness.

Yukari smiled "I'll help my Lambo-kun" earning a blush from Lambo.

Moka looked at Tsukune "Tsukune pull my Rosario off I can help" she spoke.

Tsuna shook his head "no" he answered at Tsukune.

Moka looked confused "why?" she asked Tsuna.

Lambo sighed "He won't, remember your inner self refused to help Tsukune" he answered for Tsuna while Tsukune winced and Moka looked down with a pang of guilt.

Tsuna charged at the clones followed by the group except Moka and Tsukune, He punched the ice clone and shattered it with ease.

Lambo followed Tsuna " _Elletrico Cornata"_ he said as he rushed towards another ice clone and head butted it.

Kurumu charged flying slicing some Ice clones with her sharp claws.

Yukari waved her wand as it seems that it was raining steel pans. Lambo saw that it was raining steel pans, he looked up, he sweated nervously as a steel pan was falling on top of him. Lambo narrowly dodged the steel pan as he looked at Yukari "Hey watch it! You almost hit me on the head!" he exclaimed at Yukari.

Yukari just looked at Lambo and stuck out her tongue, annoying Lambo.

Mizore took a step back in fear as she saw her ice clone being defeated with ease, suddenly the ground collapsed.

Tsuna noticed the ground collapsed at Mizore, he immediately rushed towards her, he managed to grab her hand.

Mizore just stare at him "Don't let go!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Mizore closed her eyes as tears just kept escaping her eyes "No! Let go of me, If you don't I'll just live alone, no one cared about me, I'm alone, always alone" she exclaimed in shaking voice as her depression getting the best of her.

Tsuna just gritted his teeth "No, If you let go Tsukune will be sad. He likes you, and your just going to leave him alone. If you didn't wanted to be alone, then why do you wanted to die alone, maybe you might feel lonely but you've got to ask yourself, if you're alone then how come there's a teacher that cares for you, friends that are trying to save you despite you pushing them?" he asked as he wrapped his hand around her and used his other free hand to use as a thrust and flew back up.

Mizore eyes widened in realization on Tsuna's speech and how she was pressing against him, she blushed lightly at that. Mizore looked at Tsukune and smiled while tears are still flowing as the remaining Ice clone vanished.

Suddenly Kotsubo appeared out of the woods.

Kotsubo approached "Thank goodness you're alright Mizore-chan" he smiled devilishly.

Lambo looked at Kotsubo with an unreadable expression "Well, well if it isn't Mr. Kotsubo, PEdo teacher?" he taunted.

Kotsubo fumed inward at Lambo's remark but chose not to reply as he focused his attention to Mizore.

"Now, now Mizore-chan why don't you just come here and apologize and I'll forgive you" Kotsubo spoke.

Tsuna glared at the teacher as he lit his gloves with dying flames "No, stay away from her" he spoke.

Tsukune nodded in agreement and went in front of Mizore while stretching his arms in a protective manner as Mizore's eyes widened in surprise at Tsukune's action. Kotsubo laughed maniacally and transformed into a Kraken. Kurumu charged at Kotsubo planning to mince him. Yukari prepared to support her as she cast spell as metal pan rained hoping it could hit Kotsubo's head. Kotsubo saw Kurumus attack and caught her with his freaky tentacle as used other tentacles as he block the pans.

Yukari gritted her teeth " _It's not working"_ she thought then suddenly a tentacle appeared from the ground unnoticed as she got caught as well.

Kotsubo grinned evilly "Now, now. If you'd like to join Mizore, there's no need to rush" he said smugly.

Suddenly Tsuna saw that there was a tentacle headed towards Moka that appeared to be coming from the ground.

"Moka!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rushed towards Moka then tried to push her but accidentally grabbed her Rosario and got hit by Kotsubo's tentacle as he was sent flying and hit a tree.

.

Bats flying around Moka as her hair pink hair turned into silver, her green eyes turned into blood red slitted as her overall sex appeal increased, very much.

" **How dare you harm my MATE**!" Inner Moka exclaimed viciously.

Tsukune winced and clutched his chest as he felt a stab on his heart hearing what Inner Moka said

Kotsubo was surprised but nonetheless still cocky "Oh? A vampire? This would be interesting!" he grinned darkly.

Inner Moka dashed towards Kotsubo really fast.

Kotsubo laugh maniacally as he swing his tentacle at Inner Moka but suddenly Lambo went in front of Inner Moka and caught the attack but barely holding it.

"Damn you" Kotsubo cursed at Lambo "but no matter there's more- "he was cut off as he couldn't feel his other tentacles then saw his tentacles were frozen stiff.

"Damn it… Get off me" Kotsubo spoke.

"Not a chance" Lambo spoke.

Inner Moka concentrates a large amount of youki on her leg for a heel/axe kick.

" **Do you think I will let you get away for hurting my MATE, KNOW YOUR PLACE** " Inner Moka exclaimed as she heel/axe kicked Kotsubo creating a huge crater as dusts formed.

Few seconds later, the smoke dissipated as they saw Kotsubo badly injured and unconscious. Inner Moka snorted then walked towards Tsuna.

Inner Moka stared at Tsuna "Tsuna-kun" she spoke affectionately.


	5. Head x Shot

**Chapter 5: Head † Shot**

Inner Moka saw Tsuna who stood there like nothing happened, as if he wasn't been sent flying by Kotsubo's attack. Tsuna sighed that at least now, the dilemma is over. Inner Moka started to walk towards him. While walking towards Tsuna, Inner Moka smelled his scent, his scent is intoxicating, somewhat drawing her urges.

"So, as of now, every time you summon me, I would be requiring compensation" Inner Moka spoke.

"Compensation? You mean my blood?" Tsuna asked.

Inner Moka nodded "Yes" she answered.

Suddenly, Inner Moka bit Tsuna's neck, it surprised Tsuna at how gentle Inner Moka is.

" _Tsuna's bood is so delicious_ _, way better than Blood packets and Tsukune's blood"_ Inner Moka thought.

Then suddenly Inner Moka felt herself heating up, as a blush started to invade her cheeks, she couldn't help but to moan from the taste of his blood. Inner Moka saw Tsuna feeling uncomfortable, so she stopped drinking his blood and just stared at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Inner Moka asked

"Nothing… I'm just surprised that you're quite… gentle" Tsuna spoke hesitantly yet honestly.

Moka smirked, and smacked her lips against Tsuna's. Tsuna blushed furiously as she kept kissing him passionately, while he panicked since he didn't know how to kiss or what to exactly do in this kind of situation. The kiss lasted for a few minutes.

"M-moka-chan? W-why d-did you d-do that f-for?" Tsuna asked stuttering from embarrassment, earning a giggle from Inner Moka.

The sweet soothing sound, the sound of Moka giggling brought peace to Tsuna's ears.

Inner Moka flicked Tsuna's forehead "You made me worry, you baka" she replied but kept smirking.

Tsuna can't help but to smile at her. Tsuna looked at the side and saw Tsukune, who was frowning as he watched them, and then immediately ran away.

Kurumu saw Tsukune run "Tsukune! Wait!" she exclaimed as she tried to chaste after him, followed by Mizore in a stalking way.

Tsuna looked around more and saw Lambo was embracing Yukari. Tsuna couldn't help but to smile at him as Lambo smiled goofily as if he had won a lottery. Tsuna looked for Kotsubo and see if he's alright then Tsuna looked back at Inner Moka's loving eyes.

Inner Moka looked at him as Tsuna looked at the others and Kotsubo. Inner Moka's blood boiled as she remembered how he hurt her MATE and clenched her fist. Tsuna saw Inner Moka's discomfort and he hold her hand as he smiled brightly.

Inner Moka couldn't help but to smile back "Let's go back, but don't worry. I'll take you to my room and take care of you" she spoke sultry.

Inner Moka saw his cheek turned bright pink "Y-your r-room?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Inner Moka gave him a seductive smile and nodded as he just turned whole new shade of color red.

Tsukune's heart ached as he saw Moka kissed Tsuna and felt as the world just came down crashing his world. Tsukune suddenly raw away from the two, he heard Kurumu shout out, but ignored it, because he can't face his friends right now, because his heart aches badly. Tsukune ran through the woods hoping to have lost Kurumu, then started to walk to his dorm hoping that the next day, he would feel a little better. Suddenly Tsukune heard a twig snapped, he looked around and saw Kurumu.

"Please leave me alone Kurumu, I don't feel well today" Tsukune pleaded.

Tsukune saw Kurumu frowned "I know it hurts Tsukune-kun" Kurumu spoke as she was looking down.

"How do you think I felt when you and Moka we're around? It hurt me so please Tsukune, you don't have to be alone, you have me" Kurumu continued then started to hold back her tears.

Tsukune felt guilty at this and started to walk towards her. Tsukune hugged her and heard her gasp in astonishment while she hugged back.

Suddenly Mizore appeared "What about me, Tsukune-kun? How come she got a hug and I don't?" she asked.

Tsukune sweated nervously and broke the hug then approached Mizore and hugged her.

Tsukune heard Mizore sighed happily and can't help but to smile then broke the hug afterwards.

Tsukune smiled at the two "Thanks you guys" he spoke.

Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore talked for a while then get back to their respective dorms.

 **Meanwhile with Tsuna and the rest. . .**

Tsuna sweated nervously as Inner Moka was sneaking him into her dorm, she refused to put the Rosario on her neck, and said that she would put it on once they got inside her room. A few minutes later, they finally got inside Inner Moka's dorm.

"A-ano Moka-chan, thanks for caring and all, but this is really… wrong… but if you really can't take no for answer, then I'll just sleep on the floor" Tsuna said nervously stuttering.

Inner Moka shook her head "Uh-Uh-uh" she spoke while wagging her finger.

"Today you'll be sleeping with me, don't worry I won't do anything weird" she continued as she pinned him down.

Tsuna felt nervous at first, but calmed down a bit when she made it clear then he sighed in relief as she said those words, but then Tsuna saw her smirk.

"Yet…" Inner Moka continued.

Tsuna started sweating bullets and Inner Moka smiled seductively "Unless you want to. Then I don't mind" she spoke sultry.

Tsuna jaw dropped "N-no, no. Sleeping is good" Tsuna spoke

Moka smirked as she she traced circles on Tsuna's chest seductively.

Tsuna gulped nervously and looked away making Inner Moka giggle. Inner Moka sat on her bed and patted side next to her indicating Tsuna to sit up next to her.

Tsuna complied hesitantly "You better sleep with me or else I'll beat the crap out of you and/or tie you on my bed and have my way with you once you release me next time" she threatened.

Inner Moka took the Rosario from Tsuna's hand and placed it around her neck as fell unconscious on her bed and continued to sleep. Tsuna paled as he uncomfortably lied on the bed and nervously slept, scarred that she would beat the crap out of him, and especially the getting tied up but then he started wonder.

" _I wonder what happened to nursing my wounds . . ._ " Tsuna thought as he sweat dropped at how the situation easily changed.

 **Next Morning . . .**

Tsuna woke up beside Moka his box weapon shook wanting to go out for a while, Tsuna apologized to his box weapon (Natsu) and asked to just be more patient as he woke Moka. Moka started to stir up, she opened her eyes and saw Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Moka asked confused as her brain hasn't still processed what was going.

Few seconds later, Moka blushed furiously as she saw Tsuna is in her room. They decided to be onin their way, and started to get ready for their class. As they walked towards school, they met up with Lambo and Yukari first, then they meet up Tsukune and Kurumu, they haven't met Mizore, since she was hidden or stalker mode. The class went on as usual, at lunch they talked about Ririko sensei's midterm will be very soon. The group was on its weird times, Tsuna and Moka invited Tsukune to study at Tsuna's dorm, while Kurumu was begging Lambo and Yukari to tutor her and Mizore, well neither of them know whether she is smart enough or just didn't cared much, but in the end they decided to make a study group but then suddenly Ririko sensei appeared.

Tsuna saw Ririko sensei walking towards Tsukune "Aono-san you should study for the midterms, it's only few days away, as far as I can see on your grades. It's really low and I, as a teacher, am concerned about your grades, so why don't you come to my office after class and I'll tutor you" Ririko-sensei spoke as Tsuna shivered hearing the word 'Tutor', no one seemed to noticed it though.

Tsukune just shook his head "I'm sorry Ririko sensei, but we already decided to make a study group" he spoke.

Tsuna saw the disappointed look on Ririko sensei's eyes that seem to have a glint of rage towards girls besides Tsukune.

"Tsukune, you know, nothing is better than Teacher to teach her students than students making a study group as an excuse for learning" Ririko sensei spoke as she crossed her arms.

Tsukune sighed in defeat, he can see there's no way out of this. Ririko is too persistent and it could cause troubles if he refused.

"I accept your offer Ririko sensei, but I am still joining Tsuna and Moka's study group" he replied as he rubbed his chin thinking.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari gasped and asked Tsukune why accepted her offer but suddenly Ririko interrupted.

"Of course Tsukune's choice was wise, only a teacher can teach a student the best" Ririko-sensei said sagely as she smiled at Tsukune then left.

Once Tsukune saw that Ririko's away he sighed "Relax guys, I just thought I could do better in exam if I accept so I could get better grade" he spoke.

Suddenly Mizore popped up out of nowhere "But Tsukune you already could do better by just studying with us" she spoke.

Lambo and Tsuna freaked out a bit " _WHERE THE HELL DID SHE CAME FROM?"_ they thought in unison.

 **Moments later. . .**

They returned to their classes, as time passed class ended as they met at the clubroom, and talked about how they will start the group study. Tsuna and Moka lent Tsukune a notebook filled with very detailed lectures and an addition, some information that will help you understand it quickly with a bunch of Tsuna and Moka doodles giving important notes.

"It can help you while you're gonna be in Ririko sensei's office, plus, if trouble comes, go ahead and use this device" Tsuna spoke as he handed him a transmitter device that was used for distress calls.

Tsukune was confused " _What the heck does he mean use it?"_ he thought.

Tsukune looked at notebook and flipped it open, he saw a rectangular device with a button on the top. " _Arigatou Giannini"_ Tsuna thought as he looked outside the window.

 **(Short Flashback a week before Tsuna attended Yokai academy)**

 _Giannini handed Tsuna a rectangular device._

 _Tsuna looked at it incredulously as "What's this for?" he asked._

 _Giannini waved his finger and said "It's an alarm on your earphones, it's used as a distress signal that can only picked up by your earphones, fortunately it has different settings like what is meant for, it can send distress signals but can also send messages like a morse codes buts it's still a prototype so it's only safe to say that it would works fine like 99.99%"._

 _Tsuna nodded "Thanks, this might be helpful" he thanked._

 **(Flashback ends)**

The group started to study, Tsuna and Moka helped Tsukune, their progress was slow but effective, on the other hand Lambo and Yukari are struggling with Kurumu.

 **(The next day after class)**

Tsukune looked at his friends "Alright guys, Tsuna-kun, Moka-chan, Arigatou for everything" he spoke as he smiled.

They looked at Tsukune and nodded as they smiled back.

Lambo placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder " _Use it only in EMERGENCY got it remember Ririko's is dangerous, we still don't know what she really is, though we have a hunch but anyway you so be careful?"_ he whispered.

Tsukune gulped nervously then nodded at Lambo who just smiled and went back with Yukari. Tsukune noticed that two hanged out so much and thought that those two may have already became a couple or something. Tsukune watched his friends leave as he started walking towards Ririko-sensei's office. Tsukune opened the door and saw Ririko's weird attire as he gulped.

Ririko walked in front of me "Now then, why don't we start, Tsukune-kun? After all, my after school lessons are very strict" she warned seductively.

Tsukune entered the room as Ririko-sensei suddenly leaned on him while he closed the door.

Moments later, Tsukune screamed as if he was inside a haunted house and Ririko started to(somewhat) teach Tsukune.

 **Few days later. . .**

Tsuna woke up and felt something wrong today, he started to get ready for today's class. Tsuna met up with Lambo and Yukari, he smiled at the sight of Lambo and Yukari holding hands it was a bit cheesy but it's nice. They walked back to their class and saw a cheerful Moka and a depressed Kurumu.

"Hey, did someone see Tsukune today?" Tsuna asked Moka.

Moka's smile disappeared "No, we-" she spoke but was cut off by the sound of door opened.

They saw Tsukune somewhat exhausted and mumbling about equations.

Tsuna looked at Tsukune concerned "Tsukune, are you alright?" he asked.

Tsukune didn't respond at his question then Tsuna narrowed my eyes " _The midterms is just 2 days ahead, we have to see what's going on with_ ** _TSUKUNE'S AFTER CLASS PRIVATE LESSON_** _"_ he whispered to Lambo.

Lambo nodded and was going to say something but was cut off by Nekonome entering the room. The class went usual, but Tsuna and Lambo were trying to figure out what happened to Tsukune.

 **(After class)**

Lambo saw Tsukune arguing with Moka, but he just ignored Moka, and Tsuna who just wanted to help him because he was acting strangely as if he didn't even know him, then Lambo saw Tsuna, and decided to experiment something, so he pulled Moka towards him as he put his arms around Moka. Tsukune didn't react or made any comment as Tsuna narrowed his eyes as Moka just blushed furiously, she was going to protest, but his inner self somehow convinced her not to, being wrapped around Tsuna's arm felt amazing for Inner Moka, but when she saw Tsuna narrowed his eyes and knew that something was wrong, then Tsuna apologized to Moka .

Moka who was still blushing accepted his apologized "It's okay Tsuna-kun" she replied.

Moka looked down in embarrassment as she blushed brighter "Just try not to do that so sudden" she continued.

Tsuna just blushed slightly at what Moka has just said and the fact that it was both embarrassing and scary because of Inner Moka.

Lambo chuckled lightly "Sorry Yukari-chan, but Tsuna and I have to do something important" he spoke then left Yukari for a moment as Yukari sighed but nodded.

Kurumu tapped Lambo's back, he look at her "Do you know what's wrong with Tsukune-kun? I know Ririko sensei is really weird, her passion for teaching is good but she just does it in a weird way" Kurumu asked.

Lambo was going to ask but before Tsuna could speak to the girl that asked Lambo if he could help her.

Tsuna asked what was the problem "Well, you see my boyfriend attended Ririko sensei's private lesson and ended he up becoming a mindless zombie" the girl answered.

Lambo thinking of what of what happened to Tsukune, he apparently didn't used the device Tsuna gave him.

"Lambo-kun! I think I know what kind of Yokai Ririko sensei is" Kurumu said suddenly as he figured it out.

Moka looked at Kurumu "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The reason why Tsukune acted that way because Ririko sensei drained his emotion and energy in exchange for knowledge" Kurumu replied.

Lambo's eye's widened as he and Tsuna gritted their teeth, they just now realized what kind of yokai is Ririko-sensei.

"Lamia" Tsuna muttered.

Moka looked at Tsuna confused waiting for an explanation.

"Lamias are the only one can do such kind well besides Kurumu if she ever plan to ravage Tsuna till he was at the point of exhaustion" Lambo spoke as he smirked then looked at Kurumu who just blushed brightly.

"Hey! Even though I would like that very much, I would never take advantage of Tsukune in that way" she said in her defense though Lambo's smirk widened.

"Oh? So you'd take advantage of Tsukune if he doesn't mind" Lambo spoke as Kurumu just blushed and didn't said a word while Lambo just chuckled.

After the class Tsuna, Moka and Lambo followed Tsukune, Kurumu didn't come since she's was still forcing Yukari to tutor her. They waited outside Ririko's office and listened _._

Tsukune screamed again, Tsuna and Lambo were going to barge in but froze at what they have suddenly heard.

"It feels great, just like that Tsukune! It feels great" they heard Ririko muttered.

Tsuna and Lambo we're debating silently if they're gonna barge in as they thought Tsukune and Ririko are doing something intimate. Moka just sighed and told them just do open the door then they saw Ririko in some sort of BDSM leather suit since they didn't know what it's called while holding a whip.

Tsuna and Lambo just sweat dropped "Tsukune-kun!" Moka exclaimed as Tsukune just continued writing on his notebook.

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune muttered.

Ririko fumed as she heard Tsukune muttered Moka's name and instructs him to get on all fours, Tsukune complied as she just sat on him and started to hump him.

"Go on... harder, rougher! And great, this feels great Tsukune-kun! Let today's special mission b-e-g-i-n! I'll teach you well today too" Ririko moaned.

Tsuna, Moka and Lambo blushed brightly " _WHAT KIND OF TEACHING IS THAT?!"_ Tsuna and Lambo thought in unisonas Ririko ripped her panties off while Tsuna and Lambo covered their eyes immediately.

Inner Moka smirked inward as she saw Tsuna have modesty to cover his eyes when Ririko ripped her panties off as she transformed.

Unbeknown to them the Rosario gleamed briefly " _Well done my mate. Already know how to stay loyal_ " Inner Moka thought inward.

Ririko then wraps the opened flower-like extension of her tail on Tsukune's head before she begins to channel knowledge directly into his mind. Tsuna exclaimed as he open his eyes narrowed looking at her when Moka told Lambo and him that Ririko transformed and didn't have a bottom. She just continued to channel knowledge into Tsukune's mind, seeing this Lambo and Tsuna charged at her intending to stop, Lambo cursed that he can't fight very well indoors. Tsuna turned back as he can't seem to remove Tsukune away from her, then Ririko suddenly drops Tsukune and swing her tail at Tsuna as he got hit by her tail and was sent back flying hitting the wall beside Moka.

"You know Tsuna-kun you and Tsukune-kun's scent just turns me on so why don't you just join our private lesson instead" Ririko spoke making Tsuna blush.

This one of few people that really creeps him out, Tsuna shivered. Tsuna turned to look at Moka then reached and pulled the cross on her neck as it snapped.

Moka transformed, her hair turned silver, her eyes turn blood red slitted, her body developed.

Inner Moka looked at Tsuna playfully "You actually had the balls to pull me and wrapped yours arms around me huh?" she teased.

Tsuna just sweat nervously "Please Moka-chan, Help us save Tsukune" he spoke slightly embarrassed.

Lambo rushed towards Tsukune and quickly carried him and ran away from Ririko, but somehow she managed to trip Lambo as the two just crashed into a wall as Tsukune fell unconscious.

Inner Moka nodded at Tsuna "Very well but I expect payment" she spoke getting a confused look.

"Your blood of course" Inner Moka continued as Tsuna nodded without asking as he thought that it would worth it to save a friend.

Inner Moka stood in front of Tsuna and the others as she faced Ririko's transformed state.

Ririko looked at Inner Moka "Tch! You, you're the reason why I have trouble teaching Tsukune and the reason why I know Tsuna won't let me teach him" Ririko spoke fuming.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Ririko was walking on the hall when she spotted Tsuna walking alone "Sawada-san!" she called Tsuna._

 _Tsuna looked at the person who called him and saw it was Ririko-sensei._

" _Is there anything you need Ririko-sensei?" Tsuna asked._

 _Ririko smiled seductively "Sawada-san your grades are outstanding but I know it can still be better if you join in my after class private lesson" she offered._

 _Tsuna sweated nervously "Gomene Ririko sensei but we're already doing well with group studies perhaps I could just ask Lambo-kun since he might want to, anyways qrigatou for the offer but I decline" he politely declined._

 **(Flashback end)**

Ririko gritted her teeth "It's your fault!" she blamed Inner Moka as she swings her tail towards Inner Moka.

Inner Moka jumped back dodging the swing with ease then she flipped her hair "It's actually smart that Tsuna chose me instead of an excuse for a teacher like you" she taunted as she winked at Tsuna.

Ririko was fuming and swing her tail in a barrage towards of Inner Moka. Inner Moka just kept dodging gracefully, sidestepping from Ririko's attacks. Suddenly Ririko change her pace as she made for her quickest strike of her tail as for Inner Moka who tried to dodge her attack but suddenly wasn't able to block Ririko's attack and got hit. Inner Moka was sent back flying as she came crashing on the wall erupting dusts while Ririko just laughed evilly.

"Moka-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed in worry while Inner Moka came out of the wall as the dust disappeared, her clothes are bit tattered.

Inner Moka simply dusted her clothes as if nothing had happened as a taunt for Ririko. Ririko took the bait fuming as she just kept her barrage of swings towards Inner Moka with less strength. Inner Moka just kept dodging then she noticed that Ririko's attack had a pattern where she can see her weakest strike. Inner Moka waited for her weakest strike, at the time that her weakest attack is incoming towards her, she readied he self she bent her knees a bit and prepared to catch her attack. As the impact from Ririko's attack Inner Moka caught her tail and pulled Ririko toward her as she focus her youki on her leg preparing to kick her.

"You dare to take and seduce my mate" Inner Moka spoke causing Tsuna to blush at Inner Moka's declaration.

"Know your place!" she continued and jumped in the air spinning as she used the momentum and kicked Ririko in the stomach.

Ririko was sent back flying crashing down the wall creating a crater and dusts all over the area on her crash site. The dust cleared as Inner Moka and revealed Ms. Ririko. Inner Moka turned around and looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Inner Moka and was awed at her strength, sure he saw her used that monstrous strength allot of times but still it was amazing. Inner Moka walked towards Tsuna then bent down, she leaned closer to him as she smiled.

Inner Moka leaned closer to my neck "I could add a bonus if you want" she teased causing Tsuna to blush and shook his head.

"Oh well" Inner Moka spoke then dug her fangs on Tsuna's neck as she drinks his blood.

Inner Moka drank Tsuna's blood as her body began to heat up again, she didn't know what kind sensation that she was feeling, but she liked it. Moments later, Inner Moka stopped drinking Tsuna's blood and thanked him for a very satisfying meal. Inner Moka kissed his lips as she smirked inward knowing that Tsuna always gives her the cutest reaction that she'd like. Tsuna's eyes widened at Inner Moka's sudden kiss then they heard Lambo fake cough.

"We still need to help Tsukune" Lambo spoke amused.

Tsuna blushed brightly as Inner Moka took the Rosario and snorted at Lambo, she placed the Rosario around her neck as she transformed back and fell unconscious. With a little reflex, Tsuna caught Moka before falling down to an unforgiving floor. Tsuna placed her gently sitting by the wall and walked towards Lambo and unconscious Tsukune as Moka woke up. Tsukune started to stir up as they looked at him and see if he was still zombified and much to their disappointment when they still saw him still zombified. Moka walked towards them as she pulled out our handmade notes that she and Tsuna made, she gave it to Tsukune who just looked at it, after a few seconds later he took and muttered quietly but enough to be heard.

"Tsuna-kun, Moka-chan" Tsukune muttered as he snapped out of Ririko's trance.

Moka, Lambo, and Tsuna smiled at Tsukune "Welcome back Tsukune-kun/san" They said in unison.


	6. Mission x Parents

**Target 5.5: Mission Χ Parents**

Today is an ordinary day attending the class and all. Tsuna and Lambo were chatting.

"I wonder how Mama and the others are doing" Tsuna spoke.

"Probably something usual like cooking and for others maybe delivering for Ipin and cooking something poisonous for Bianchi" Lambo replied.

Tsuna and Lambo imagined Bianchi happily cooking something and turned out to be another one of her new poison cooking. They both paled at that specially Lambo since he looked like Romeo which was Bianchi's ex-boyfriend and the fact that he was hunted by Bianchi a couple of times due to his appearance.

"I feel sorry for whoever eats her food" Lambo spoke.

Tsuna sweated nervously "Yeah" he agreed.

Suddenly, their conversation was halted by their friends.

"Ohayo Tsuna-san, Lambo-san" Tsukune greeted.

"Ohayo Tsukune-san, Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan" Tsuna and Lambo greeted back in unison.

"So what are you guys taking about?" Tsukune asked curiously as he and the girls set their bags down and sat on their chairs.

"Nothing much, just wondering how is everyone doing back home" Tsuna answered.

"Ah, I do sometimes wonder that too but you know we would still see them soon after this semester" Tsukune spoke.

Tsuna nodded "So you feel better? I mean are you feeling a bit strained after that BDSM incident?" Lambo asked.

Tsukune sighed "Thankfully no, I feel fine. Thanks" he replied.

"So Tsuna-kun, Lambo-kun what are-" Moka spoke but was cut off by Nekonome-sensei entering the class.

Nekonome entered the room then placed her things on the teachers table and began to announce something.

"Class, I was just been informed that we would have our first parent visitation day tomorrow!" Nekonome said cheerfully.

With that, there have been many reactions. There are confusion, shock, horror and hysterical (mentally). Tsukune was mentally hysterical since his parents were humans and that means they couldn't come or else they would eaten while Tsuna and Lambo were horrified at that idea since it may create a blood bath while Kurumu and Moka were confused on what's with the sudden creation of such event.

"There are some exceptions though, It appears that Aono Tsukune-san's Parents couldn't attend due to some complications" Nekonome continued.

This caused murmur of other whispering students wondering why while Tsukune sighed in relief but then he remembered that he still has got to deal with the other parents, he imagined them to be really terrifying. Then suddenly one random student raised his hand.

"Question Nekonome-sensei, why did they just somewhat randomly decided to have a Parent visitation day?" a random student asked.

Nekonome furrowed her eyebrows unsure "Well, we don't actually know why the principal decided to have one but the principal said it was an advice from a friend, Mr. Pao pao. Mr. Pao pao said that it was done in human world so he thought that it might help us to cope with them if we do what they do" she answered.

Tsuna sweated nervously as soon as he heard Nekonome-sensei said ' pao'.

" _Reborn_ " Tsuna thought nervously.

Tsuna didn't know what Reborn was planning and at this case where they are in a territory of Yokai. Lambo raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous what Reborn seemed to be planning.

Lambo leaned a bit towards Tsuna " _I wonder what's Reborn scheming this time_ " Lambo whispered.

Tsuna sighed " _I have no idea_ " he whispered back.

Then suddenly Kurumu noticed that Tsuna and Lambo are whispering something and by the look on their face, it could be serious.

" _What are those guys talking about_ " Kurumu thought to herself.

Tsuna and Lambo wondered what they should do, if things went wrong which is a high probability of occurring.

" _Hey Lambo-kun, let's meet after class. We need a plan in case of something went wrong for tomorrow_ " Tsuna whispered.

Lambo just simply nodded.

 **Lunch. . .**

The bell rang.

"Alright class, we would pause for today. Enjoy your lunch" Nekenome-sensei spoke as she gathered her things.

The students stood up and gather their stuff then headed out to the cafeteria. Tsuna and the others met up with Yukari went to cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"So, what do you guys think about this Parent visitation day?" Kurumu asked.

Moka thought for a moment "Well, it's really sudden. I'm not sure why but it could be nice" she answered optimistically.

"I'm not really sure, but I hope that this isn't one of those humiliate the weak day" Yukari said sadly as Yokai thought of witches so poorly.

Lambo grinned "heh, don't worry. Lambo the invincible would protect you" he said childishly.

They laughed at that proclamation but it relieved Yukari so much.

"So, what's your parents like?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, since they're going to be here tomorrow then we'll just see… though I have to warn you about Mama" Lambo spoke.

"What? Something wrong with your mother Lambo-kun" Yukari asked concerned.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong with Lambo's mother. He just calls my mother mama though I do call her mama as well" Tsuna answered.

"Eh? Lambo calls Tsuna's mother mama? Uh… well, what's wrong with Tsuna's mother?" Tsukune asked.

Lambo chuckled "You'll see" he spoke.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with mama" Tsuna defended.

"True, but they'll see what I mean" Lambo spoke.

Tsuna sighed then they ate in silence, which isn't actually silent as anyone would expect since it was mostly silence with the side of Kurumu flirting and Moka helping Tsukune breathe when Kurumu smothers him while Mizore took the advantage of getting close to Tsukune when Moka was distracting Kurumu.

 **After class. . .**

The class went on just like an ordinary day. They were at hallway getting back to dorm but then Kurumu thought of something.

"Uh, hey guys. Tsuna-san, Lambo-san. Why don't you two go on ahead. I just remembered that I still need to do something and I need Tsukune, Moka and Yukari's help" Kurumu spoke.

They stopped as Tsuna looked at Kurumu confused while Lambo shrugged.

"Uh, Ok. Just keep him safe alright?" Tsuna spoke.

Kurumu and the rest nodded .

"Of course" Kurumu replied.

Tsuna and Lambo left though Tsuna was reluctant about it but decided that it would be fine since Tsukune's with 3 powerful girls with him, especially Moka. As the two left, Moka and Tsukune looked at Kurumu oddly wondering why did she sent the two away.

"What's wrong Kurumu-san? Why did you sent Lambo-san and Tsuna-san away?" Tsukune asked.

"I was just wondering about their parents, have it not struck your mind what kind of Yokai are their parent. I mean, I never heard of a glove wearing Yokai nor a Yokai that has flames on their forehead and a Yokai that are using detachable horns mixed with lightning, I'm just really curious" Kurumu spoke.

"Well, you do have a point. Now that I think about it, I'm also curious about it. I have never heard of any Yokai that describes Tsuna-san or Lambo-san" Tsukune replied.

"Maybe they're one of the almost extinct ones" Moka suggested acting like she didn't know anything about them.

"I doubt it. I mean, even though I know that there's no such thing as Yokai like Tsuna or Lambo but maybe they're mixed breeds" Yukari spoke.

Yukari looked down sadly then sighed.

"I mean Lambo-kun is cool even if he's only a half or a mix breed" Yukari continued.

"Maybe they're an ancient? Like forgotten race?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari shrugged "That may be possible but it's unlikely" she answered.

"Well, I don't know about Tsuna or Lambo but I'm sure that mom might dislike them" Mizore spoke out of nowhere.

"GAH" Tsukune exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, it's no surprise there since Tsuna and Lambo are completely opposite of your kind" Kurumu spoke.

"Yes, but she wouldn't hate Tsuna-san or Lambo-san, it's just she's wary of them since you know they could melt us even if it was an accident" Mizore explained.

"So I guess we'll just see each other tomorrow" Yukari spoke.

Tsukune nodded "Yeah, alright. Ja ne" he spoke as they nodded then left to go back to their respective dorms.

 **Next day. . .**

It was morning and every parent came, it was really normal, by Yokai standard but to Humans…. Not so much. Tsuna and Lambo we just walking toward the school when their eyes widened as they looked at horror. They saw some Yokai fully transformed and some aren't. Tsuna suddenly felt worried for his mother, he was terrified of what would happen to her.

"Lambo… whatever happens, we'll stick right through this" Tsuna spoke nervously then turned to Lambo and saw him running away.

"Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed as he chased Lambo.

Few minutes later, Tsuna have convinced Lambo to stick with him, he told him that it would fine like every day that they used to. They have arrived to their class Tsuna looked around and saw that his mom wasn't there, he sighed in relief at the thought that maybe him mom wouldn't or not requested to come.

"Ohayo Tsuna-san, Lambo-san" Kurumu waved her hand and greeted them.

"Ohayo Kurumu-san, Moka-chan and Tsukune-san" Tsuna greeted back.

"So-" Tsuna spoke but was cut off by Nekonome entering.

Meanwhile a certain parent's attention was caught when he heard the name Tsuna.

" _Tsuna-san huh…_ " the parent thought amused.

Nekonome entered the class then set her things on the teacher's table as she get ready. Nekonome cleared her throat as she was about to start when suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" Nekenome spoke.

The door was opened and revealed a lady, a blonde kid and dark haired guy with a very intimidating look. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, surprise and disbelief.

"Excuse me, is this Nekonome-sensei's class?" The lady asked.

"Yes and you are?" Nekonome asked.

"Mrs. Sawada" Nana introduced herself as she bowed politely then smiled brightly.

"Basil" Basil introduced himself then bowed politely.

"Lancia" Lancia introduced himself.

This caused many reactions, 1.) the guys blushed while are in disbelief, 2.) The girls looked at the lady in surprised as they looked back 'n forth between Tsuna and his mom.

"EHHHHHH!" the students exclaimed in disbelief.

Tsuna looked like his mom and the fact that his mother's cute does make it soo weird.

"Oh, um. Please take a seat at the back Mrs. Sawada" Nekonome asked kindly.

Nana nodded then headed at the back and sat completely ignoring the other parents different look as Lancia and Basil sat beside her.

"I smell a human here, does this mean that they're letting humans attend this school already?" A Lizard parent asked sounding pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but there are no humans here if there was then they had been executed already" Nekonome spoke.

Tsuna, Lambo and Basil sweated nervously but didn't showed it.

"Hmm… I see" the lizard parent spoke and decided to not question it, at least for now.

Nekonome cleared her throat then started teaching, it went like just ordinary day though it was a bit uncomfortable with parents watching.

"Alright, can anyone show how to solve the problem #14 on page 129?" Nekonome asked.

Nekenome looked around as she saw no one raised their hand, she frowned slightly then decided that she would just pick randomly instead, she spotted Tsuna.

"How about you Tsuna-san" Nekonome spoke.

Tsuna tensed a bit "H-hai" he replied stuttered nervously.

"Go Tsuna-chan, do your best" Nana encouraged cheerfully.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as some of other student giggled at that. Tsuna immediately went in front of the blackboard and answered the problem. Nekonome watched and saw that Tsuna answered correctly.

Nekonome smiled "Well done Tsuna-san" she spoke notifying Tsuna that he answered correctly.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment then immediately sat back to his seat.

"Good job Tsuna-chan" Nana cheered smiling

.

Tsuna blushed as he sink down a bit on his seat in embarrassment " _At least this time I didn't answered wrong like in the time in middle school_ " he thought.

However, many of the parents and some students find this event really unnecessary and a complete waste of time, some of those 'people' snorted not seeing why should it even be acknowledged. Tsuna noticed that as he sighed knowing that this would be a very long day.

 **Lunch time. . .**

Tsukune and the others went somewhat separately for lunch bonding with their parents and all so Tsukune only sat by himself, that's at least for a while when three certain girls invited him to join their table which are namely Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Over here, Tsukune-kun" Moka invited.

"Hey Tsukune darling, come join over here" Kurumu invited.

"No… Tsukune sit over here" Mizore invited.

Tsukune smiled, he picked up his tray and was going to go Moka's table but then shit happened. Two parents met who happened to be rivals plus Moka's father seemed to be staring at his soul or something and really frightened him though he hid it as best as he couild.

"heh, Tsurara. It's a very unpleasant meeting you here… again" Kurumu's mother spoke.

"The feeling's mutual, Ageha" Mizore's mother spoke.

The two parents who were introduced as Tsurara and Ageha glared at each other as sparks flying. Tsukune sweat dropped at the scene, it looked very… um… dangerous to be nearby them. Suddenly, Tsukune heard Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsukune-san, come join us. It's kind of lonely eating alone you know" Tsuna invited.

Tsukune looked at Tsuna's table then back at Kurumu, Mizore and Moka's table. In Tsuna's table seemed normal and peaceful while on the other hand…. Not so much. Tsukune sighed as he felt like he needed some normality plus he can't go to Moka's table with her father's stare. So Tsukune went to Tsuna and Lambo's table along with Nana.

"So, you must be Tsuna-chan's friend? So what's your name?" Nana asked cheerfully as always.

Tsukune looked at Nana in disbelief since she has a very soothing aura unlike any other parent in this academy.

Tsukune nodded "Yes, I'm Tsukune Aono, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sawada" he introduced himself politely.

The four ate peacefully, Tsukune felt relaxed it's quite refreshing since he's hanging around with people not acting weird… err…

"Um, Mama. Where are Basil and Lancia?" Tsuna asked.

"They said they were going to make a call and said they would be right back" Nana answered.

"So, what do you think about the school Mrs. Sawada" Tsukune asked.

"It's seemed nice. People here are very nice" Nana answered.

 **Short Flashback. . .**

 _Nana, Basil and Lancia were heading to the hallway when suddenly a parent approached Nana._

" _You smell delicious…" a parent creepily said._

" _Why thank you" Nana thanked, missing the creepy tone and hungry look._

 _They continued to walk towards the hall and left the creepy parent._

 **Short Flashback end. . .**

Tsuna, Lambo and Tsukune sweated nervously as Tsukune looked at her in disbelief while Lambo and Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"They complement much" Nana spoke.

" _I forgot how sometime Mama too innocent for this kind of place_ " Tsuna deadpanned mentally.

"Anyways it's n-" Lambo spoke but was cut off by a group of certain people.

MIzore, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu walked towards them.

"Tsuna-san, Lambo-kun, Tsukune-kun we need your help. Kurumu and Mizore's mother are really taking their rivalry too seriously" Yukari spoke.

"Oh come on, that can't be that bad" Lambo spoke.

"Actually… um… it's really, really weird that you guys should just see it for your selves" Moka spoke.

Tsuna and Lambo looked at each other then shrugged, suddenly Basil and Lancia came back.

"Alright, Basil, Lancia please take care of mama. We would be right back" Tsuna spoke as he and Lambo stood up.

Lancia and Basil nodded at Tsuna as they sat beside Nana.

"Lead the way Yukari-san" Tsuna spoke as they left to wherever the commotion at.

They left as Yukari lead the way, they spotted the two parents bickering on the road near the tunnel.

They saw 2 bickering parents, fully transformed.

"No, Tsukune-kun will be marrying my daughter, Mizore" Tsurara spoke.

"I beg to differ, Tsukune would be marrying Kurumu-chan and I would not let you ruin my daughter's love life" Ageha replied.

Tsuna and Lambo sweat dropped at the scene.

" _They were arguing about marrying their daughter to their crush already_ " Tsuna and Lambo thought nervously.

Tsuna and the rest approached the two parent and tried to calm them down but failing miserably.

"Tsuna-san do something" Tsukune spoke.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked.

Tsurara and Ageha clashed and fought, trying to overpower one another.

"I would not let you take my daughter's husband. You ruined my chance of getting my supposed to be future husband so now I wouldn't let you take my daughter's " Tsurara said defiantly.

"Ruined your chance? You're the one who was opposing of me getting my destined one" Ageha spoke.

"Wait, so they were fighting over the same guy just like Kurumu and Mizore?" Lambo asked.

Tsuna sweat dropped "It seemed so" he answered.

"They wouldn't listen to us, maybe someone who's powerful enough would make them listen" Tsukune spoke.

"Maybe, I guess we should let Inner Moka out" Tsuna spoke hesitantly as he remembered how she weirded him out, not that he dislike her or whatever.

"Eh? I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Moka spoke.

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know, it just seemed to be not a good idea at this moment" Moka spoke.

"should we at least try right?" Tsukune asked.

Moka sighed as she nodded in understanding. Tsukune took out the Rosario, bats flew towards Moka as she was engulfed. Moka's body developed, her hair turned white from pink then the bats flew away and revealed Inner Moka.

Inner Moka smirked "Eager to see me again?" she teased Tsuna.

Tsuna merely blushed and didn't said anything since he was still embarrassed about last encounter.

"Moka-san we need help. So if you could" Lambo spoke as he gestured the two fighting parent.

Inner Moka smiled wickedly causing them to sweat nervously "Sure" she answered.

They all sighed in relief since they thought that Inner Moka's going to help in which she seemingly did.

Lambo was suddenly kicked by Inner Moka towards the two parents. Lambo crashed towards the two parents as they winced in pain.

"Lambo!/Lambo-kun!" Tsuna and Yukari exclaimed in worry.

The two parents managed to recover first.

"Ugh, what the?" Tsurara spoke as she recovered.

"Mhmm… huh?" Ageha spoke as she stumbled a bit then managed to stand up.

Tsuna and the rest looked (except Inner Moka) at Lambo in worry, they saw him shaking.

"Lambo-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Gotta… stay… calm!" Lambo muttered but exclaimed the last part then burst out crying.

Tsuna, Kurumu, Tsukune and Yukari sweat dropped but also felt concerned for Lambo.

Lambo took out his 10 years bazooka and jumped inside it. Pink cloud of smoke engulfed him.

Few seconds later, the cloud dissipates and revealed Adult Lambo.

"Yare yare, it appears to be that I've been summoned again" Adult Lambo spoke.

Tsurara and Ageha looked at Adult Lambo flabbergasted then suddenly blushed.

"Lambo" Tsuna called.

Adult Lambo sighed as he looked around and remembered this situation.

"You, two. Stop fighting, I believe that your daughters have something to say" Adult Lambo spoke.

The two parents nodded in understanding then turned to their daughters. Kurumu and Mizore approached their parents.

"Mom, I know that you wanted me marry Tsukune-kun" Kurumu spoke.

"But I wanted to win his heart as well" Mizore and Kurumu said to their parents with full of determination.

Adult Lambo sighed "well that takes care of that" he spoke then walked towards Yukari.

" _That went easier than I have expected_ " Tsuna thought.

Yukari stiffened a bit as Adult Lambo was walking towards her " _Lambo-kun_ " she thought dreamily.

"Yukari-chan" Adult Lambo spoke lovingly.

Yukari blushed darkly as Lambo's face inched towards her face. Yukari blush darkens as she thought of very mature thoughts then passed out smiling with a nosebleed.

Tsuna sighed " _Glad that's over_ " he thought.

"Not so fast, Tsuna. You're still going to introduce me to mother. Dad already knows you so I think it's only fair" Inner Moka spoke.

"Introduce you to who?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Mother, Ms. Sawada" Inner Moka answered.

"EH?" Tsuna asked flabbergasted.

Inner Moka snorted "Fine, I'll introduce myself, now let's go" she spoke then dragged him towards Tsuna's mother.

"Wa-wait a minute.., H-hey" Tsuna spoke as he struggled.

Inner Moka just dragged Tsuna with ease despite the struggle while Adult Lambo sighed in amusement. Tsukune on the other hand was burning with jealousy, though he did not show it but two girls could tell what's Tsukune was feeling. Mizore and Kurumu looked at Tsukune sadly.

"Lambo! A little help?" Tsuna asked as he continues to struggle.

"Gomene young vongola, it looks like you're going to have to deal with this yourself" Adult Lambo spoke.

" _Young Vongola?_ " Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore thought in unison.

 **Moments later. . .**

Tsuna and Inner Moka approached Nana Sawada.

"Nana Sawada?" Inner Moka inquired the brunette mother of Tsuna.

"Yes, and you're?" Nana asked.

"Moka, Moka Akashiya" Inner Moka introduced.

The two talked while Basil and Lancia were wary of her but then they saw Tsuna behind her seeming to be debating at the same time panicking.

"Sawada-dono" Basil called.

"hey Basil. So any word from tousan?" Tsuna asked.

"Not much, he said that he couldn't come due to some important duties" Basil answered.

Tsuna sighed, he felt bad that his dad couldn't at come, well sure he might be embarrass him but still it's nice to see him more often.

"Tsuna-chan" Nana called.

"Hai, kaa-san?" Tsuna answered.

"You didn't tell me that you have a girlfriend and it's rude that you didn't introduce her to me first rather her introducing to me" Nana spoke as she slightly scolded.

"Eh?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

Lancia smirked while Basil smiled brightly.

"Wow, that's great news Sawada-dono" Basil spoke.

"Uh, she's not really-" Tsuna spoke but was cut off by her mother.

"Now now, you don't need to be shy" Nana spoke.

"Well, we were planning to have wedding after we graduate" Inner Moka said.

"Oooh, Tsuna-kun's already marrying" Nana said happily for her son.

"NANI?!" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"That's even better Sawda-dono, you'll be starting a family" Basil spoke.

"Heh, you work fast Tsuna-san" Lancia spoke with an amused smirk.

Tsuna jaw dropped at what just happened " _I can't believe that they're just going with it_ " he thought mentally.

 **Meanwhile with Lambo. . .**

Yukari introduced Lambo to her parents.

"Oh, he's also my boyfriend" Yukari happily said.

"Eh? But…" Yukari's mother spoke in disbelief.

Yukari's father frowned "Lambo-san, you're not just using my daughter are you?" he asked.

In any case Adult Lambo might look like pedo since Lambo is currently 10 years older than Yukari but that's just temporary though Yukari's parent doesn't know that.

Adult Lambo shook his head "no" he replied simply.

"You do know you look older than our daughter right?" Yukari's father asked.

"Yeah, well it's not really a big deal, at least for now I suppose" Adult Lambo answered.

"It kinda does, you're not a lollicon are you?" Yukari's dad asked sounding overprotective.

"Dad!" Yukari exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Relax dear, if Yukari-chan likes him then he must be a good guy" Yukari's mother spoke trying to ease the tension.

Yukari's dad sighed "Very well, would you come with-" he spoke but was cut off.

"Hey, you. Is your name Lambo?" an unknown lady asked Adult Lambo.

Adult Lambo turned boredly at the lady "mhmm" he answered.

"Heh, I've been looking forward to meet you. The names Rai, I've heard a lot of things from you" Rai introduced herself.

"Creepy but alright. So what do you want?" Adult Lambo asked.

"Straight to the point huh, I like it. Very well. It's very simple just a little spar" Rai answered.

"Pass" Adult Lambo replied.

Rai only smirked then immediately charged at Lambo. Rai's body seemed to emit electricity as he punched Adult Lambo on the face. Adult Lambo merely held up his and hand and grabbed the fist that she used stopping the punch.

"Really, just give up already. I'm not even in the mood for this" Adult Lambo spoke.

"heh, we'll see about that" Rai spoke as she pumped an extreme amount of voltage that could've been calculated as 5x times more than lightning's voltage.

Yukari's parent were visibly impressed by Adult Lambo, usually they would easily tell what kind of Yokai they're seeing by their abilities but they're having trouble finding out Lambo's.

Adult Lambo looked uninterested at her with one eye open as usual, complete unaffected which made her eyes widened in surprise "Wow, I'm very impressed. Very well you win. I'm surprised that you're not really affected by that kind of attack, I mean I've heard of you able to wield electricity but it seemed that you're also immune to it" Rai spoke.

Adult Lambo sighed "yeah well, electricity is like adorable cute kittens to me" he answered.

Rai would've been insulted if it meant insult but she could see that Adult Lambo was merely saying the truth and not actually trying to offend her.

"Well, this cute cat is really impressed. But I've got to ask, how are you going to release that amount of electricity" Rai said genuinely curious.

Yukari frowned not liking how that lady seemingly flirting with Lambo.

"Watch, **Electrico REVERSE** " Adult Lambo exclaimed as he channeled the electricity on his right arm then expelled it to the ground.

"Very nice. Now you got a cat extremely curious of what you are Lambo-san" Rai spoke.

Yukari eyes widened in realization "you're a bakaneko" she said accusingly.

Rai chuckled "Well give the girl a prize. I still don't see what you see in that witch though" she spoke.

Yukari growled at her glaring daggers. Adult Lambo walked towards Yukari and hugged her from behind causing her to blush slightly as she sighed happily.

"I see a very beautiful lady with a heart of gold and gold is a great conductor" Adult Lambo spoke.

Yukari looked down blushing madly.

Rai shrugged "whatever, well it's been nice meeting you but I got to go. Ja ne" she spoke then left dashing away from them.

"Well that was-" Adult Lambo spoke but was cut off as he was engulfed with pink smoke.

After the smoke dissipates, 10 years younger Lambo appeared. Yukari's parent jaw dropped at the scene. Yukari rushed to Lambo to give him a hug.

Overall the day of gang went separately, Tsuna with Inner Moka and his mom, Lambo with Yukari and her parents while Tsukune was with Mizore, Kurumu and their parents.

 **At the principal's office. . .**

"It seemed everything went well Pao pao-san, or should I say Reborn-san" Tenmei Mikogami spoke.

Reborn tipped his hat down and smiled "Of course, he's my student after all" he spoke proudly.

Tenmei laughed in amusement "he sure is" he agreed.


	7. Guardians x Yokai

**Chapter 6: Guardians † Yokai**

It's been a weird day yesterday for Tsuna, though normality was hardly been in his life at least after Reborn came.

 **Flashback**

 _Tsuna and Inenr Moka waved goodbye to Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada._

" _See ya soon, Tsuna-chan, You too Moka-san" Nana spoke, she was going to walk away but she remembered something._

" _Oh, and take care of your Fiancée Tsuna-chan treat her right" Nana added happily._

 _Tsuna sweat dropped "I can't believe that Moka-chan just said that to mama" he thought._

 _Inner Moka smiled then bowed at Nana "Arigato Kaa-san" she spoke._

" _I'm so happy for you Sawada-dono I'm quite surprised how you easily moved on after Kyoko-san" Basil spoke._

 _Tsuna sighed "well, it just happened but anyways I'm so glad that you guys kept an eye on mama" he spoke genuinely thankful._

 _Basil smiled "It's no big deal Sawda-dono" he replied._

" _Heh, looks like you've grown soo much kid. I'd like to see you take your responsibilities more seriously" Lancia spoke._

 _Tsuna didn't know what to say, technically he didn't really wanted to be a boss but knowing that he was already in mafia mess, he would need the strength he can get to protect his friends and family so he just nodded. Tsuna and Inner Moka watched Tsuna and her guard's departure._

 _Inner's Moka's eyes narrowed "Tsuna, who's this Kyoko that Basil spoke of" she asked suddenly._

 _Tsuna sweated nervously not really expecting that kind of reaction "Calm donw. She's just a friend that's all" he answered._

" _Why the heck I'm acting like she owns me" Tsuna thought as he was shivering lightly in fear._

 _Inner Moka stared at him clearly not believing him "Listen here Sawada. You are mine, you're mine alone. Your body, your soul, you are mine. You don't look at any girl other than me got it?" she asked slightly threatened._

 _Tsuna nodded rapidly fearing for his life. Suddenly Inner Moka hugged him tenderly._

" _Good" Inner Moka spoke softly sounding slightly relieved which surprised Tsuna._

 _Tsuna's eyes widened, clearly he didn't really expected that. Before Tsuna could speak, Inner Moka broke the hug then turned her back on him._

" _Let's get back with the others, Tsuna" Inner Moka spoke as her cold emotionless tone returned._

 **Flashback end**

Tsuna woke up early, excited on going back to human world as " _At least maybe I could call Yamamoto-kun or Hayato-kun so we can hang out just like the old days_ " he thought.

Tsuna took a bath , brushed his teeth and packed up for today's trip. Tsuna went out of my dorm as he headed to the bus stop then saw Lambo, Moka and Yukari waiting for him outside the dorm.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Moka-chan, Lambo-kun and Yukari-chan" Tsuna greeted cheerfully.

They greeted back as then Tsuna and the rest continued to walk towards the bus stop.

They saw the bus driver and Nekonome sensei they all greeted her and she greeted us back. Tsuna noticed that Kurumu, Gin and Mizore are still not present.

"Nekonome sensei where's Gin-sempai and Mizore-san?" Tsuna asked Nekonome.

Suddenly Mizore appeared behind Tsuna from out of nowhere "I have been walking with you guys the entire time" she replied.

They sweat dropped at her stalking/stealth habit.

"Ah, well Gin-san failed so he'll take summer classes-" Nekonome answered but before she could complete her answer, Kurumu appeared out of the woods then she rushed towards Tsukune.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted as she rubbed her breast on Tsukune's chest while Mizore pointed an Ice Kunai at her.

"Don't rub your filthy breast on my Tsukune-kun, cow breast girl" Mizore threatened.

Kurumu fumed "What did you say slutty the snow woman" she retaliated as sparks flying while they glared each other.

Tsuna sighed and tried to calm them down with the help of Tsukune. Moments later, they ride the bus, afterwards they entered the seemingly endless tunnel again. Once they reached the end, they saw the city again. Tsuna and Lambo we're excited and planned to go to the phone machine then try to call their friends and family but on the other hand, Yukari was scared, she was terrified of what people might do to her but no one could blame her since people used to burn witches before though there's a chance that they would still do that if they knew that witches are among them. Lambo tried to comfort the poor little witch.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you… wait scratch that, they wouldn't be able to hurt you as long as I breathe" Lambo spoke with such conviction.

Yukari looked at Lambo with slight disbelief then nodded and smiled as she happily snuggled with Lambo. After a while, they reached their destination somewhere near the beach. Tsuna and Lambo immediately looked for a phone booth and called. Tsuna called his mom, Gokudera and Yamamoto as for Lambo, well he called Ipin , Fuuta and Tsuna's mom. Tsuna and Lambo found out that some of their friends are somewhere near the beach which happened to be the beach they were in. Tsuna was shock when Gokudera and Yamamoto were near where they are and asked them to meet up at the beach.

 **Moments later…**

Tsuna walked around the beach as Lambo, Tsukune and the girls wore their swimming suits. Lambo finished dressing first so he immediately went to the waters and dived while Moka noticed that Tsuna seemed to be missing, she started to worry that he might have not liked hanging out with them and he only hanged out with them at yokai academy is because he had no choice. Moka looked for Lambo and she didn't saw him since he was diving at the time, the timing of when Lambo dived and Moka looked for him is at the exact same time then she started to search for him, of course Lambo didn't do it on purpose. Tsuna have already had enough sightseeing as he went back to where he had left. Moka began to worry because she couldn't see Tsuna around the beach, she was sweating nervously as she started running back to where she had left. Meanwhile, Tsuna was choosing on what he should eat since the group already ate besides him and left him some food as the others started playing cards then suddenly Moka burst opened the door.

"Tsuna and Lambo are missing!" Moka exclaimed obviously concerned **.**

Moka looked around and she saw Tsuna eating a somewhat sea food noodles while Lambo and the others, who are playing black jack, looked at her as if she was insane. Moka looked back embarrassed slightly as she blushed and rub the back of her in embarrassment. After eating their dinner, someone came as Kurumu was about to shut the door it burst opened and some white haired guy came in.

"JUUDAIME!" a white haired guy spoke who rushed in.

Then suddenly, two more came one has black hair and while the other one has white hair.

"SAWADA!" Another white haired guy exclaimed.

The black haired looked around and saw Tsuna "Yo, Tsuna-kun" he greeted nonchalantly.

Tsuna and Lambo approached towards them cheerfully.

"Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Ryohei-kun!" Tsuna called as Lambo just stared at them while the group looked at them as if Tsuna and his friends grew another heads.

Gokudera fell down to his knees and apologized to Tsuna repeatedly. Moka approached them hesitantly.

"Who are they Tsuna-kun?" Moka asked.

Tsuna looked at Moka "Ah, guys let me introduce to you my friends" he answered.

The girls plus Tsukune approached them, Tsuna pointed to Gokudera who is still bent down as he continuously apologize but stopped when he noticed Tsuna was pointing at him.

"This is Hayato Gokudera" Tsuna introduced as Gokudera stood up.

"Hayato Gokudera, nice to meet you all. Now where is this Moka person?" Gokudera greeted then asked as he suddenly became serious.

The girls pointed at the pink haired vampire as Gokudera approach her, she was shaking a bit nervous as he grabbed her shoulders as his hair covers his eyes. Tsukune was about to pull him away along with the other girls but stopped when Hayato looked up with a teary eyes.

"Thank you for making Juudaime very happy" Gokudera said genuinely.

Moka blushed at Hayato's speech as the girls and Tsukune's jaw dropped while Moka was blushing brightly that may have mistaken as a red sun. Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera's antics. Meanwhile, if you looked closely at Moka's Rosario, it glowed red for a bit.

Tsuna pointed at another white haired guy "This is Ryohei Sasagawa" he introduced as Ryohei stepped forward.

"Sasagawa, Ryohei TO THE EXTREME and let's be friends TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

The group just sweat dropped at his energetic antic then Tsuna pointed at the black haired guy with a katana strapped at his back that they've just noticed.

"And lastly this is Yamamoto Takeshi" Tsuna introduced.

Yamamoto just smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you all" he spoke then bowed creating a good impression at the group.

They had a great time altogether but then of course they all had to sleep. Tsuna asked Yamamoto and others to stay with them until they go back to the academy. Yamamoto and other's accepted so they decided that some of them share rooms to make up for the three people. The group slept on their respective rooms while Tsuna and Lambo talked about what Gin said day before the trip

 **(Flashback)**

 _Tsuna and Lambo walked around the school looking at people investigating what kind of monster they are preparing if it had come if they had to fight the all the students just to save Tsukune. Suddenly Gin appeared and called them._

" _Lambo-san , Tsuna-san tomorrow I'll be on summer class but the real reason you're gonna have a summer break is because Tenemei or the headmaster, he asked you to investigate about the people disappearing at the witch's hill, it's up to you guys to try to solve the problem" Gin spoke as Tsuna and Lambo nodded._

" _Fine, but tell headmaster to give us incentive for this" Lambo spoke as Gin then nodded in understanding._

 **(Flashback end)**

 **Next day. . .**

At a dark place, a dark haired woman spoke to an elderly.

"Mistress, I sense another witch" The dark haired woman spoke.

"Indeed. Bring her here, invite her to join us as we prepare to take revenge at the humans" The elderly woman replied.

The woman bowed "Of course Mistress" she spoke then she sprouted wings and flew.

Meanwhile at Tsuna's group, Tsuna started to stir up, he rolled over a bit to the other side of the bed as he lazily move his arm to the other side 'til he touched something soft. Tsuna was confused of what could be it, suddenly he groped it as he heard a moan, still confused he groped it again as he heard the same moan again. Tsuna processed his brain and thinking of what could it be and why there's a womanly moan every time he gropes it then suddenly he knew what it was, eyes widened in realization.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tsuna exclaimed as everyone heard the scream people came in except Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune who decided left early to have stroll together while Mizore stalks them.

Gokudera came in first "Juudaime! Are you alright?!" he asked concerned then came everyone else came.

They saw a half dressed Tsuna and Moka together on a bed.

"sorry to disturb you two" Hayato and the rest blushed as they left and said in somewhat unison.

"W-wait, it's not what you think!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Tsuna sighed then asked Moka how did she ended up in his room. Moka explained.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Moka sighed "Why do I have to be with Tsuna's room?" she asked to her other self mentally._

" _Because he is our mate, we should be with him. I can only see that he be worthy of our mate, you should know that" Inner Moka replied._

" _Didn't you realize how frantic you became when you didn't saw Tsuna lately? It's because that you've already accepted him as your mate and you crave to be on his side" Inner Moka spoke_

" _What?! I don't accept Tsuna as my mate and Tsukune's really nice and he accepted us even though he knows us a vampire?" Outer Moka replied with a slight anger._

 _Inner Moka fumed and replied "That weakling? That fool can't even protect himself, and you do know that father will just kill him since father dislike weak suitors."._

 _Outer Moka was getting irritated with her other self "Look I like Tsuna but I like Tsukune more so you better accept that, plus I could probably mark him already since I'm always out while you're locked inside anyway" she replied._

 _Inner Moka was now at the verge of exploding "You listen here, you know that once you got in trouble I will come out, if you marked him I will drain his blood 'til he dies, he's a weak Human and don't forget that I'm the real Moka" she threatened._

 _Outer Moka sighed in defeat, she knew Tsuna is a human but with power, he was their first friend but having difficulty as seein him as her romantic partner. Feeling powerless, Moka decided to obey her other self, at least for now._

" _Lambo-kun!" Moka called._

 _Lambo turned around to look at Moka "Oh, hey Moka-chan something you need?" he asked._

 _Moka nodded "Would you mind if I swap rooms with you" she asked as she started playing her fingers and blushed brightly._

 _Lambo smirked "its fine, Yukari-chan and I gonna go for a walk anyway maybe I could just sleep with her later, so have fun and use protection" he answered as he left._

 **(Flashback end)**

"And that's how I slept with you" Moka explained but leaving out the talk with her other self.

Tsuna nodded with a blush and apologized for the sudden outburst. The two prepared for the day then Tsuna went out for a walk in a somewhat flower field towards a somewhat hill, but then Tsuna saw Lambo unconscious.

Tsuna tried to wake up "What are you doing here Lambo-kun? And what happened?" he asked Lambo.

Lambo weakly stirred up and looked at Tsuna and sighed, he explained him what happened here.

 **(Flashback)**

 _After Moka asked Lambo if she could swap room with him, Lambo met up with Yukari._

" _Would you like to look at the sunflowers I saw at the hill lately? It's really beautiful maybe you'd like to see it" Lambo asked Yukari, she smiled and nodded. They walked out of the hotel and continued to walk 'til they saw a path through the sunflowers as they continued to walk. Then suddenly Lambo felt something shifted under the ground as some freaky plants suddenly came out from the ground startled them, Yukari was terribly scared as she tried to fight back. The sky suddenly went dark as it is filled with thunder clouds, then Lambo quickly took his horns out and attached it immediately to his head._

" ** _THUNDER SET!"_** _Lambo exclaimed._

 _A strong surge of Lightning struck and hit Lambo, he channeled the lightning surge to his horn. "Yukari, Run! Get out here and call the others" Lambo commanded Yukari as Lambo saw her shook her head._

" _No, I would not leave without you" Yukari spoke, she looked at Lambo and smiled but Lambo saw that she was still a bit frightened._

 _If it wasn't for the annoying pests, Lambo would cry right now but it seems that these annoying plants are going to attack them._

" _Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo exclaimed as he charged towards the freaky plant and prepared._

 _Lambo lowered his head a bit as he aims his horns towards it. Lambo hit the plant as it electrocuted it and exploded. Yukari used her somewhat card magic, slicing off the freaky plants as Lambo was awed at her._

" _Wow" Lambo muttered._

 _They managed to clear up the plants, Lambo looked at Yukari "Wow, that was awesome Yukari-chan your magic is incredible" Lambo said admiringly._

 _Yukari just blushed, but suddenly again they got surrounded by freaky huge insects that has sharp claws that shaped like a scythe's blade that seems to a mutated._

" _Where are these freaks coming from?" Lambo asked in frustration._

 _Yukari tried to use her card magic but the insects' exoskeletons are too hard then she panicked as they tried to attack her. Lambo immediately dashed towards her, then suddenly some of them got behind Lambo and tried to strike him from behind. Lambo didn't have enough time to evade or block. Lambo prepared to endure the attack, the insect raised its claw as it slashed his back. Lambo's eyes widened in pain as he continuously ran towards Yukari._

" _YUKARI!" Lambo screamed Yukari's name._

 _Yukari looked at Lambo in pure horror as blood flowed on his back as Lambo fell down to an unforgiving ground. The insects immediately pinned Lambo to the ground, then suddenly a dark haired woman appeared from the sky with black feathered wings, she flew down and gestured her to stop as the creature stop moving._

" _You're very interesting specie, what kind of Yokai are you?" The dark haired woman spoke to Lambo._

 _Lambo looked at her with half lidded eyes "That's none of your business" he replied._

 _Of course Lambo wouldn't blow his cover in front of Yukari, Lambo feared that she may dislike him since she doesn't appear to be fond with 'Humans'. The lady just stared at Lambo for a moment and then observed his horns interested on how he took a lightning and seem to be unharmed._

" _I see… the reason why you're unharmed when hit by lightning is because you store it to your horns…" the dark haired lady spoke with calculating eyes._

 _Lambo frowned not liking that woman very much. The dark haired lady then turned to Yukari._

" _Join us and help us destroy the 'Human race, If you would join be back here around midnight" The dark haired woman spoke_

" _We'll never join you" Lambo spoke._

 _The dark haired lady frowned, she gestured a hand signal. The insect creature hit Lambo on the back of my neck with the back of the claws._

" _I'll give you another chance to think it for a while so don't disappoint me." The dark haired lady spoke_

" _LAMBO-KUN!" Yukari exclaimed as she was taken by the dak haired lady._

 **(Flashback end)**

Lambo explained to Tsuna what happened, Tsuna can see some tears in his eyes, and he's really just holding back his tears. Lambo sighed and composed himself. They immediately rushed back to the other guardians. The two asked to help them rescue a friend, they agreed while they hanged out with our friends.

" _Okay guys, none of them should know about this, they don't need, we can't destroy their good vacation_ " Tsuna whispered to his guardians as the guardiansl nodded in understanding.

Tsukune and the others are getting suspicious about Tsuna and his guardians' action then suddenly Tsukune looked around and saw Yukari is nowhere to be found and was assumed with Lambo but wasn't.

"Hey did anyone saw Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

Lambo winced at Tsukune's question. Yamamoto saw Lambo winced and patted his back in comfort.

"She's probably sightseeing at the beach, probably. Anyways I'll join he now so later guys" Lambo answered.

Lambo walked away from the rest and stayed hidden as he planned they would think that Yukari is with him while the rest started to proceed as planned.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

The lady the one who attacked Lambo walked towards an elderly woman and bowed.

"Mistress, here I present you another witch" The dark haired lady spoke.

The dark haired lady snapped her fingers as the Insect creature holding Yukari's wand walked in with Yukari. Yukari couldn't leave without her wand since to her it's a part of her.

"Well done Ruby-san" The elderly woman spoke to the dark haired woman as the lady nods.

"Do you hate Humans?" The elderly woman asked.

Yukari nodded "Do you want destroy humans" the elderly woman asked again.

Yukari looked down for a moment then looked back at the elderly woman "No, I don't. Not all Humans are bad" she answered.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Lambo and Yukari swim together at the beach._

" _It's really getting hot in here, would you like to get some ice cream?" Lambo asked._

 _Yukari nodded enthusiastically. They walked towards an ice cream store, it's really near the beach. Suddenly, they saw a kid crying. Lambo walked towards the kid while Yukari followed behind._

" _What's wrong little buddy?" Lambo asked softly._

" _I *sniff* lost *sniff* *sniff* lost my *sniff* mommy" the boy said while sniffling._

 _Lambo sighed then patted the boy's head and smiled "Don't worry we'll look for your mommy" he spoke._

 _Moments later, Lambo and Yukari walked outside the store with ice creams, even Lambo gave a boy some ice cream while Lambo holding the boy's hand. Yukari blushed since they seemed like a happy couple taking their son to the Ice cream store. They looked around for a while then after few hours they saw a lady talking to a life guard, the lady seemed very worried. The kid suddenly ran off to the lady._

" _Mommy!" The kid exclaimed._

 _The lady heard and ran off to his son. The two had a bonding moment making both Yukari and Lambo smile at the scene then suddenly the kid pointed at Yukari and Lambo. They walked towards the two then the Lady bowed at them._

" _Arigatou for finding and looking out for my son, he means the world to me" The lady spoke clearly relieved._

 _Yukari looked at Lambo who just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Ah, well its nothing" Lambo replied with almost carefree tone, suddenly the kid bowed as well to Lambo._

" _Thank you mister" the kid thanked then the two fist bumped._

 _Lambo nodded as the kid looked at Yukari "Thank you too, Lady" he spoke then slightly bowed and held out his hand giving her something._

 _Yukari held out her hand as he handed her a candy. Yukari blushed shyly and thanked the kid for the candy._

 **(Flashback end)**

The elderly fumed "Oh? So you're betraying your own species just because a human gave you candy" asked rhetorically.

Yukari shook her head "No, I didn't betrayed my species, I just refused to hurt innocent beings" she replied.

"Innocent? Did they even think of that when they burned our fellow witches" the elderly spoke.

"If we destroy them now along with the innocents then we are no better than them" Yukari reasoned.

The elderly huffed "You just don't understand it yet. Ruby lock her up until we find a suitable punishment for this witch betraying their own specie" she spoke.

The dark haired Lady witch hesitantly nodded "Of course Mistress" she spoke.

 **Moments Later. . .**

After a while Lambo and Tsuna excused to the group that they are going to buy something to eat while Gokudera and the others waited outside. They ran towards the witch's hill. Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto and Rohei were preparing while Lambo just waited patiently while his horns are already attached. Suddenly a Lady along with some Old lady appeared that seem to just phase out of nowhere. Yamamoto readied himself without revealing his sword as Gokudera readied his bombs while Ryohei readied his fist.

"Oooh so you brought your friends too, so are you all going to destroy the Humans as well?" The old lady said cooly.

They shook their heads "We won't let you harm any humans" Tsuna replied.

The lady chuckled "What makes you think that you can stop us?" she asked rhetorically then snapped her finger.

Both somewhat mutated Insect and Plant creature appeared surrounding them. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword while Gokudera took out some bombs as it lit up somewhat automatically.

"You may believe that just being a human makes you automatically evil then you are wrong" Tsuna spoke.

The elderly witch raised an eyebrow then laughed she snapped her finger and Yukari appeared inside a cage behind them.

"You people are human huh? I can't sense any youki from the 5 of you" The elder with accused.

"L-lambo kun? Is it true that you're a Human" Yukari asked Lambo with look of disbelief and some tears that are threatening to leak out of her face.

Lambo looked down for a moment then nodded. A deafening silence came. Few seconds later, the elderly witch decided to break the silence.

Yukari looked at Tsuna "You too?" she asked.

Tsuna nodded as he looked down feeling guilty for not telling.

"Your foolishness will all of you" she spoke then suddenly Gokudera threw his bombs in scattering positions.

" **Roketo bombs!** _Rocket bombs"_ Gokudera exclaimedas he threw the bombs suddenly the bomb's butt lightens as it propelled to different directions , exploding onto the creatures.

Suddenly they heard someone familiar voice.

"Wait up guys!" A familiar female spoke.

Then they looked around and saw Tsukune and the others. Tsuna stared at Moka's beautiful white dress, it suites her. Tsukune and the others looked at them giving them a look ' _you guys got some explaining to do_ '

"Why didn't you guys told us that Yukari-chan had been kidnapped?" Moka asked.

Lambo was going to reply but the creatures attacked.

"EXPLAIN LATER, FIGHT NOW TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed energetic as ever.

Tsukune and his group just sweat dropped at his proclamation.

The sky was suddenly filled with thunder clouds " **THUNDER SET!** " Lambo exclaimed as a lightning struck down hitting Lambo.

Lambo channeled the electricity to his horns then charged at the creatures " _Eletricco Cornata!_ " he exclaimed.

Tsuna saw an insect creature was gonna slice Moka, he dash towards Moka but suddenly the Plant monster raised its somewhat tentacle vine as it whipped towards Tsuna. Tsuna ducked narrowing dodged the attack then suddenly he tripped crashing down onto Moka's breast pushing her out of the way as they dodged the Insect's attack. Tsukune felt slightly angered but then disappeared knowing that he tripped was the reason why he crashed onto Moka.

Tsuna Immediately stood back away Moka blushing "Gomene Moka-chan" he spoke as she blushed and nodded in understanding.

Tsuna snapped the Rosario off Moka, Moka Transformed, her pink hair turned into silver, her green eyes turned into red blood slitted, as her body developed as well.

Inner Moka flipped her hair smirking "I didn't know that you're that forward Tsuna-kun" she teasing said.

Tsuna blushed "I-I… Sorry…" he spoke apogetically

Inner Moka smirked tn she licked her lips " _I never understand why act like a weakling but somehow it's amusing_ " she thought, she smiled as she join the onslaught.

Lambo and the others clashed with the Mutated creatures, Ryohei was punching them like crazy, Kurumu and the other girls thought that Ryohei is a vampire except Moka who knew all of Tsuna's friends are Humans. Lambo's head butting the creatures with his ' _Elletrico Cornata"_ as Yamamoto slicing them off with his Shigure Kintoki as he uses _Shigure soen ryu_ as his sword style. Inner Moka was giving devastating kicks on the creatures while Kurumu spread out her wings and flew and flew down using the gravity to pick up speed, slicing the creatures in one sweep and Mizore using her snow woman form creating ice as projectiles slicing the creatures. The elderly witch was fuming due to her minions were being dispatched easily, then she moved to his another plan then she stabbed Ruby with her wand and drained her magic essence.

Ruby eyes widened in surprise "Mistress why?" she asked as tears flowed through her face and passed out afterwards. The elderly witch cast as spelled and summoned a very huge plant monster.

Tsuna and others looked at it "WHAT THE HELL?! ITS HUGE AS ENZO WHEN DRANK GALLONS OF WATER!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The Tsukune and his group looked at Tsuna in confusion mixed with flabbergasted expression " _WHO THE HECK IS ENZO?"_ they thought in unison.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and Inner Moka, then they nodded at each other. Gokudera lit up his vongola ring then took out his vongola box, he shoved the flames into the box as it opened, a flash of light appeared showed Uri along with some two flames came out heading towards Gokudera's waist and arm. The flames died down as his waist has now a belt with small boxes attached to it while his arm has a somewhat silver Flame arrow with a skull bone design at the front and end. Everyone except Tsuna and his guardians were intrigued by what Gokudera did. Yamamoto just whistled in fascination even though he already knows it. Gokudera then immediately lit up his cloud skull ring as he shoves the flames on his cloud box. Suddenly, a somewhat grenade like appeared then he place it on the back of the Flame arrow then he looked at Tsuna and Inner Moka then nodded.

The elderly just laughed maniacally "There's no use you can't defeat me!" she said mockingly.

Gokudera gritted his teeth "Shut up bitch!" he exclaimed then he fired a red flame coated with purple flames.

Tsukune and the others were awe at the display of Gokudera's attack but then suddenly the flame split as it multiplied and hit the creature and pierced right through. The huge creature stumble back regenerating a bit but the damage was beyond the plant monster's regeneration's ability as Lambo readied to give Inner Moka a jump boost and make the final blow. Inner Moka ran towards Lambo as he threw Moka up while Moka jumped on Lambo. Moka channeled her youki onto her legs as she gracefully spun, preparing for a devastating kick on the creature.

"Know your place" Inner Moka said cooly as she pierced through the creature with her kick.

Tsuna rushed towards her preparing to catch her.

"Gomene, Ruby-chan, go live your life with happiness, I love you sweety" The mistress muttered quietly as she died with the monster but Tsuna heard it.

Tsuna managed to catch Inner Moka.

Tsuna sighed in exhaustion "Are you alright Moka-chan" he and asked Inner Moka.

Inner Moka looked at him and flicked his forehead "Of course I am, I am an S-Class monster after all" she said boastingly.

Tsuna winced a bit then smiled in relief "I'm so glad you're alright" he spoke.

Inner Moka just blushed lightly due to his genuine care and smiled back. Tsukune was hurt at the two's closeness. Lambo rushed towards the caged Yukari then he broke the lock and drag her away from the group.

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret Yukari, I'm just afraid that you'll hate me, will you ever forgive me Yukari-chan?" Lambo spoke as he started to hold back his tears.

Yukari was also holding back her tears as well "Of course, you are my Lambo-kun aren't you" she spoke as she caressed Lambo's cheek.

Lambo smiled as Yukari tackle hug/glomp him. The two slowly lean closer together as their lips met and started lightly kiss each other then turned into a passionate yet slow kiss, few minutes later they broke the kiss and looked at each other for a moment and decided to go back to the group. Yamamoto and Gokudera talked about on what kind of things are those while Ryohei. Kurumu and Mizore shamelessly flirted with Tsukune while Mizore and Tsukune watched Tsuna and Inner Moka interact but then Mizore just decided to focus on flirting with Tsukune. Mizore was confused why she's getting mad at Inner Moka's flirt with Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the Elderly witch "In the end she forgot to tell that she her student" he muttered softly.

Inner Moka raised an eye brow "What are you talking about" she asked.

Tsuna just shook his head "ah, it's nothing Moka-chan" he answered.

Inner Moka leaned forward as she smiled seductively, Tsuna sweated nervously as he close his eyes in Moka just smiled at his reaction, she lean forward his neck neck as she dug her fangs and drank his blood. Tsuna winced lightly then opened his eyes. After few seconds passed she stopped drinking Tsuna's blood, she looked at Tsuna and smack her lips onto his as she passionately kissed him, her tongue was inside his mouth. Tsuna was completely flabbergasted to do anything though he don't even know what to do in this situation. Inner Moka broke the kiss and bite the other side of Tsuna's neck as she happily, suddenly a mark appeared on Tsuna's upper collarbone. Inner Moka stopped as she pulls away.

" _You're mine, remember that_ " Inner Moka whispered to his ears.

Tsuna nodded nervously, then suddenly they heard Yukari gasped apparently they have an audience.

"that's a-" Yukari spoke but was cut off by Inner Moka who dashed towards her as she covered her mouth.

Tsuna stared at them with confusion.

" _Yes it is, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, I will drain you dry and rip you to pieces"_ Inner Moka threatened _._

Yukari rapidly nodded in fear. Inner Moka let go of her mouth as she sighed in relief. Then Yukari saw Ryohei carrying a person, a dark haired lady to be exact.

Ruby slowly stir up as I saw a white haired man looking at me curiously, she sat up.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryohei asked screaming.

Ruby winced a bit due to his scream, she noticed that now all the people stared at her and started to walk towards her. Ruby felt fear that these people might hurt her, she readied her wings so if they started to attack she could fly away immediately but suddenly the white haired man stroke her wing.

"This is cool to the extreme!" exclaimed but a little less louder.

Ruby just sweat dropped at his antics.

"Are you alright miss?" Ryohei asked calmly this time.

Ruby nodded and blushed slightly, surprised that he didn't shout at that time.

The group introduced to her and Ruby as well. They asked Ruby a bunch of question and Ruby answered it. They asked if what would she do now and where would she be. Ruby couldn't find an answer to that and she was alone… again.

Suddenly Lambo thought of something "Why don't you come with us we could ask headmaster if he got some openings for you" he suggested.

Ruby hesitantly nodded as she tried to stand up, she tripped as her feet were swollen and severely injured. Ryohei saw her feet and asked her to stay still, he took a box as he lit up his vongola ring, yellow flames came out of his ring then he took out a yellow small box. Tsukune and the others were anticipating on what will Ryohei do next. Ryohei shoved the flames on the sun box, a yellow light appeared as a scalpel burning with yellow flames appeared on Ryohei's hand, Tsukune and his group along Ruby were fascinated by the display of Ryohei's action, then Tsukune and his group along with Ruby panicked and thought he will cut of her feet. Ryohei calmed them down as he gently place the scalpel on her feet. Ruby was frightened that she thought the if Ryohei isn't gonna cut her feet then he'll burn them, she braced herself for the pain that the flames might bring, the yellow flames touched her feet as she looked at it confused, instead of getting a burning sensation it felt tingly as if her legs are mildly being tickled. Ruby looked at Ryohei who just focused healing her leg, she blushed at Ryohei's concentration. Tsukune and the others was shell shocked at Ryohei's ability.

Yamamoto grinned "Way to go Sempai" he spoke.

After the scenery they went back to the hotel much to Tsuna and Tsukune's confusion of why Inner Moka didn't took the Rosario yet.


	8. Confusion x Coflicts

**Chapter 7: Confusion † Conflicts**

Tsuna and others arrived outside the hotel, Ryohei gave something **(A/N: Not gonna say what it is since it would be without spoilers so yea)** to Ruby as Tsuna let Tsukune and the others to go inside as he bid farewell to his guardians except Lambo but before Inner Moka went inside she leaned on Tsunas' ears.

" _Don't keep me waiting"_ Inner Moka whispered _._

Tsuna gulped nervously as he misinterprets seduction as a threat then Inner Moka walked back inside smirking. Tsuna gave Gokudera a picture of Tsukune and the others in Yokai Academy wearing It's blazers along with Lambo and the othersand asked them if they could bring it to his Mother/Mama, the guardians looked at it and saw Tsukune in the middle of Kurumu and Mizore as Moka was trying to pull Tsukune away from the two while Lambo and Yukari stood at their right and just holds hands while Tsuna was beside Lambo, the guardians nodded except Lambo as they continued to go back to Namimori.

Tsuna looked at his guardians " _It's been so long 'til we had hanged out together"_ he thought.

Tsuna looked through the window as looked up at the sky " _I wonder what's going to happen next"_ he continued his thought.

Gokudera tapped Tsuna's shoulder "Does something bother you Judaime?" he asked as the guardians looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna shook his head as he smiled "It's nothing Gokudera-kun" he answered.

Gokudera nodded "Alright, be careful Judaime, I'm really sorry I can't come with you but I can give you this" he spoke.

Gokudera handed a sky storage box.

Tsuna looked at him confused "what's is this for?" he asked.

"It's a cellphone but its unique since you can send message even if inside a dimensional plane with a dimensional barrier" Gokudera answered.

Tsuna nodded then watched them leave.

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards his room as he thought about Inner Moka acting strange.

" _Hmm.. I wonder what's going on with Moka-chan" Tsuna thought_ while rubbing the spot where she bite last.

Suddenly Mizore appeared out of nowhere and tapped Tsuna's back.

Tsuna snapped out of his thought "YIEE!" he shrieked in surprise because of her sudden appearance.

Tsuna clutched his chest then sighed in relief seeing that it was just Mizore.

Mizore just smiled at him "Tsuna-kun" she called his name while. Tsuna raised an eyebrow "Yes?" he replied.

Mizore hesitantly looking at Tsuna then looked backed at the item on her hand "Tsuna-kun, I never got the chance to thank you for pulling me up at the cliff and for the speech, so here" she spoke as she handed him some ice sculpture of him.

Tsuna looked at her " _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ he mentally exclaimed.

Tsuna just stared at the sculpture, trying not give any negative reaction "Um… thanks Mizore chan" he awkwardly said with a terrible poker face.

Mizore looked at Tsuna " _What the hell is wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding?"_ she thought.

Mizore just shrugged it off as she looked a Tsuna that somewhat confused. Mizore thought maybe he's thinking it would've melt.

Mizore looked at him "Don't worry Tsuna-kun it wouldn't melt for years, I infused some of my Youki in it" she reassured.

Tsuna smiled at Mizore as her cheeks heated up, he thanked her for it as she nodded, she watched him walk inside his room as she left to try to sleep with Tsukune.

Tsuna was looked at his room as he saw that it was dark but he can still manage to see a bit. Tsuna closed the door then walk towards his bed, Tsuna plopped tiredly at his bed.

" _I wonder what kind of job would Tenmei offer to Ruby-san_ " Tsuna thought.

Tsuna sighed and rolled to the right as he lazily swing my arm due to a bit exhaustion. As Tsuna moved his arm, he suddenly hit something soft. Tsuna then groped it then he heard a moan, he sweat bullets.

" _What kind of pillow is this, why the hell it moaned_ " Tsuna thought nervously.

Tsuna quickly panicked as he immediately rolled to his left and turned on the lamp. Tsuna leaned closer and looked. Tsuna saw a silver haired woman with red eyed slits in a white dress.

Tsuna realized that he forgot about Moka went to his room "Moka-chan?" he called.

Inner Moka pounced on Tsuna as she pinned him onto the bed as she grinned seductively.

"You're late, what took you so long?" she asked as Tsuna gulped nervously.

"Ano Moka-chan, why didn't transformed back?" Tsuna asked.

Inner Moka snorted "Why? Do you like her more than me?" she teasingly asked as she smirked a bit at him.

Tsuna shook his head as he held his hand defensively "No, it's not like that, it's just that you usually change back after you help us" he answered.

Inner Moka wiggled her finger at Tsuna's "Tsk tsk tsk, that's my choice. And besides, can't I have some fun for a while" she spoke.

Inner Moka leaned closer at him.

Inner Moka saw him sweated nervously as she giggled "You know Tsuna-kun, I was mad at you for letting me think that you're gone, you should have just let me took the hit of the truck" she spoke solemnly as she traced her fingers on his chest.

Tsuna just shook his head smiling and patted her head "Let's just go to sleep" he spoke.

Inner Moka pouted "No" she spoke as she rubbed her body on his.

Tsuna sweated nervously as " _Come on Tsuna, Think of an excuse_ " he mentally said to himself.

No ideas came to his head, Moka suddenly seductively sliding the shoulder straps of her dress.

"Oh, I forgot I have to say something to Lambo-kun" Tsuna suddenly softly blurted out a lame excuse.

Tsuna tried to stoop up but suddenly Inner Moka grabbed his hand as she pulled me onto the bed.

Inner Moka turned off the lamp as she seductively leaned closer to Tsuna. Meanwhile at Lambo and Yukari, they we're snuggling at each other but shivered slightly when they suddenly heard Tsuna's scream. Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune were fast asleep and didn't even woke up, tired from the last battle while Yukari got worried.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like Tsuna's in trouble let's go help him" Yukari asked as she was about stand up.

Lambo grabbed Yukari's arm and shook his head "Tsuna's fine probably just surprised at something" he spoke.

Lambo looked outside the window and saw the moon " _This is gonna be a long night, ne Tsuna-kun"_ thought to himself as he laughed inwardly in amusement of Tsuna's night.

 **Next day. . .**

Lambo woke up at the time sunlight hit his eyes. Feeling something on his chest, Lambo saw Yukari sleeping. Lambo couldn't help but to smile at her peaceful look. Lambo carefully detached himself from Yukari's grip then get ready for the trip to go back to the academy. Lambo left his room after he took a bath as he muse to himself.

" _Wow this hotel seems to have everything"_ Lambo thought.

Lambo went to go check on Tsuna's condition after the scream last night as he chuckled inward, he opened slightly the door as he saw Tsuna tied on the bed as pink haired Moka on top of him. Lambo was not sure whether they're naked or not since they're both draped with the sheet. Lambo thought if he should wake them up or let them be, he decided to just leave them be

 **Moments later. . .**

Moka stirred up slowly as she felt something warm on her bed as she felt the warmth she suddenly realize that it was a skin. Moka looked up and saw Tsuna sleeping. Moka immediately got off the bed as she saw Tsuna tied. Moka fumed since she love Tsukune not Tsuna and to have slept with a person she didn't love just really hurts. Fuming, she talked to her other self.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Moka asked frustrated.

Inner Moka just yawned smiling and admiring her work last night " _What? He's our mate so get over with it, he's worthy_ " she replied.

Moka was really getting irritated with her other self " _Why? Why couldn't you have just done it with Tsukune? Why marked him not Tsukune?" she asked_.

Inner Moka was boiling in rage " _That weakling? What's so great with that Tsukune? He cowers from behind and pretends like he's the hero despite the fact he only hid from the back"_ shereplied

Tears started to fall from her face as she went out of the room and headed Tsukune's room.

Inner Moka asked " _Where do you think you're going"_.

Moka frowning" _To Tsukune's and do what you and Tsuna did, You stole my first and I'm not going to let you have it your way" she replied_.

Inner Moka was ready to explode " _If you do it, I'm gonna kill him and what first are you talking about?" she spoke._

" _You know that was my first time doing it, it was soo embarrassing. I can't believe that you actually licked almost all of his body then kiss him and doing that weird stuff_ " Moka replied.

" _Oh please, get over it. He's our mate, it's only natural that I get to taste him as long as I want_ " Inner Moka spoke

Moka sighed in defeat knowing that I can't win against her other self " _Oh Tsukune, I'm sorry that my other self got the first"_ she thought to herself.

 **Moments later at the bus. . .**

The gang plus Ruby are somewhat troubled and they seemed to have sit in very different spots unlike before. Tsuna was sitting near the driver on the left, Lambo was along with Yukari sitting on the back of Tsuna's seat while Ruby was behind them as she felt safe near the fellow witch. Kurumu and Tsukune are in the middle of the bus sitting on the the right as Kurumu kept flirting with Tsukune, as Tsukune just processing on what happened last night, Moka was at the back of Tsukune and Kurumu's seat, Moka was just thinking that she marked Tsuna as she kept struggling on holding back her tears. Mizore was on the back contemplating why is she confused on the idea of Tsukune being his husband, sure she would be happy but she felt something that Tsukune won't be able to give.

The ride was awkwardly silence as the bus driver just kept to himself. It took few hours as they arrived on their destination.


	9. Mafia x Vampire

**Chapter 8: Mafia † Vampire**

It's been few days since they have arrived to the academy. Lambo told Yukari to keep the information about him and Tsuna being humans a secret. Tsuna and Lambo asked Tenmei for an opening on how Ruby could stay on the academy, after a while they decided that ruby would be his assistant. The group has been somewhat having awkward moments to each other for some time. Moka was devastated she was willingly to do anything just to be with Tsukune but she also told her to herself that she has a competition, while Tsuna on the other hand was confused ever since the incident on the bedroom he couldn't look at Moka without imagining her naked. Tsuna may be a good boy but his hormone and being teen and all with some urges.

The group just continued making their scoop until it's been a hit Tsuna with his tips and tricks on studying 'courtesy from Reborn's tutoring which is inhumane yet effective in some ways' while Lambo with his ideals for sweets and as for the others well they did contribute well enough and was also a big hit. They were happily printing their work as they talked about with pride.

Tsuna wondered that it's been peaceful for a while and found it unusual as he suspects something foreboding has yet to come.

" _I now doubt if there's going to be trouble for Tsukune-kun now, I wonder why did Tenmei asked as us to protect Tsukune, the girls could clearly protect Tsukune themselves but why? Something's a miss" Tsuna thought_.

Suddenly an unknown bust opened the door as a group of people came, Tsuna looked and saw people with somewhat different uniforms as he raised an eyebrow.

"We're the public safety committee and we're here to confiscate these unapproved publish of school papers" The guy with a long blonde hair spoke.

"You can't do that, So far it's been approved by Nekonome sensei" Tsukune spoke.

The blonde hair just smirked as Gin winced, the blonde haired guy walked towards Tsukune.

"Is that so? Well for your information, the head master granted us the authority to do anything we want as long it's for the protection of all students in this school" the blonde haired guy replied.

"You can't do that we worked hard for this" Kurumu spoke.

A guy talked to the blonde dude "Ready to burn these papers Kuyo-sama" he spoke as the blonde guy now was identified as Kuyo.

"Gin you should contain your members don't want to repeat what happened to the previous members of the Newspaper club, do we?" Kuyo threatened.

Gin winced at the words that Kuyo said, Lambo saw his reaction and went in front of the copy machine where the papers are being stacked for the moment.

"Oh really? So if you've guys are the authority does that means if beat-" Lambo spoke but suddenly Gin came from behind of Lambo and covered his mouth, interrupting him.

" _Are you insane? It's suicide to go against Kuyo_ " Gin whispered.

Lambo narrowed his eyes "So who have more authority? The headmaster or you?" Tsuna asked.

Kuyo narrowed his eyes "The headmaster of course" he answered.

Gin whispered something to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded "Lambo-kun don't interfere with them" he spoke.

Lambo eyes widened but knew that Tsuna must be up to something since he knew that Tsuna didn't like this situation as much as he does, Lambo looked away.

Tsuna and the others just watched their worked as Kuyo's group burned them all, Tsukune and the girls we're mad at Tsuna and looked at him, they saw Tsuna gritting his teeth as he gripped his fist tightly from anger. Tsukune and the girls now knew that Tsuna just doesn't want to anyone getting hurt and/or probably planning something.

Tsuna sighed "Lambo-kun, I think I have an idea what's going on here, but let's go to the headmaster first to confirm my suspicion" he spoke.

Tsukune and the girls looked at Lambo and Tsuna curious on what Tsuna said. Tsuna and Lambo left to talk to the headmaster as Mizore watched them leave while Gin was explaining why not to mess with the Public safety committee without revealing on what happened to the previous members of the Newspaper club.

" _Better keep an eye on the pink haired woman, I sense some powerful youki on her_ " Kuyo whispered to his female member.

The female member nodded "Understood Kuyo-sama" she replied respectfully.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

Lambo and Tsuna knocked, Ruby opened the door as they walked inside. Tenmei signaled Ruby to go outside for a while as he expected them to come today.

"What is going on? Why would you need us if there's a peace keeper? Why not just asked them to protect Tsukune?" Tsuna asked.

Tenmei smirked as Lambo's eyes widened "Unless you want Tsukune graduated as a human?" Lambo asked.

Tenmei still smirking and did not said anything.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed "Let's go Lambo, We won't get anything from him" he spoke.

The two was about to go out of the room then suddenly stopped by Tenmei's words.

"I told you, you only need to protect Aono-san" Tenmei spoke.

Tsuna and Lambo nodded but they did not understand what he wants them to do or at least have answered their question.

Ruby sensed something was amiss and clearly was worried " _It seems that Tsuna and Lambo were troubled_ " she thought.

"Don't worry Ruby-san they can handle themselves you know they maybe human but they are just as powerful as an S-class monsters if not more" Tenmei spoke.

Ruby eyes widened in astonishment. Meanwhile at Kuyo's Office, Kuyo was doing the usual paperworks mostly rejecting request that he deemed unworthy when suddenly a woman in the shadows appeared.

"Hello Kuyo-san" The woman spoke.

Kuyo's eyes narrowed and looked at the person who spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kuyo asked.

"It doesn't matter, however there is a grave importance you must know" The woman answered.

Kuyo raised his eyebrow "and what is that?" he asked.

The woman smirked "It's about the Newspaper club" she answered.

Kuyo's expression became unreadably neutral "continue" he spoke.

"It's about a human lingering at the Newspaper club" The woman continued.

Kuyo narrowed his eyes "Oh? And who is this HUMAN you're speaking off" he asked as he said the word human with a venom gaining a smirk from the woman.

 **With Tsukune and the others. . .**

Few hours later, Tsukune and the girls kept thinking on how they're going to deal with Kuyo. They haven't found any loopholes yet. Tsukune hoped that maybe Lambo has some figured out some loophole based on what happened lately at the club room.

"Hey, does anybody knows why Tsuna and Lambo acting a little unusual?" Tsukune asked.

The girls shook their head except Yukari who was in a deep thought. Tsukune and the other girls looked at the Yukari.

"Is something wrong Yukari-chan?" Moka asked.

Yukari snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing" Yukari answered.

Moka nodded but doubting "Alright let's look for Tsuna and Lambo first, maybe they have an idea" she spoke.

After a few hours the Group stopped looking for Tsuna and Lambo, They rested at the bench for awhile when suddenly a dark haired woman appeared out of nowhere.

"So you're Moka, who happened to be rumored as a vampire is it? So where's your Fiance? Tsuna was it?" The dark haired woman spoke.

Moka winced at her words as Tsukune was angered by that declaration.

"Moka-chan does not have a Fiancé" Tsukune spoke.

The woman raised and eye brow "Eh? Really? So Tsuna-san isn't really Moka's Fiance? Or you're just really jealous?" she asked teasingly.

Tsukune fumed inward, he tried to keep his cool, not wanting to be intimidated by the woman.

Kurumu saw that this was just making Tsukune uncomfortable. Kurumu decided to change the subject.

"Who are you anyway?" Kurumu asked.

The woman chuckled lightly "Oh I forgot, how rude of me. You can call me Keito" she answered as the woman now indentified as Keito.

Suddenly Lambo came of nowhere as he appeared behind Tsukune.

"Keito? Isn't that a guy's name?" Lambo asked teasing.

Kurumu and Yukari snickered at Lambo's comment.

A tick mark appeared on Keito's head, she gritted her teeth but immediately recomposed herself.

"Ah so you're the guy rumored as a cow yokai who smelled human, however I never heard of that kind of specie" Keito spoke in slight wonder.

Lambo snorted "You're just jealous that I look cooler than you" he replied.

Then suddenly a guy came "Will you stop intimidating them Keito-san" he spoke.

Keito huffed "Why not Riku-san just take care of these trash and get it over with, it's not like Kuyo-sama has to waste his time on this pathetic trash" she spoke.

The guy sighed as he was now identified as Riku.

"Fine let's just finish them off quickly" Riku said.

The two members of public safety committee transformed, Riku in to a somewhat snake form as Keito grew extra legs that looked like spider legs.

Lambo looked at them in disgust "What the hell are you guys?" he asked causing Keito and Riku chuckle at him.

"Well puny guy since you asked, I am a Jorogumo" Keito answered.

"Guess" Riku replied.

The group had a complete stare down for a moment but didn't last much.

Lambo sighed "Yare yare, you guys are ugly as hell" he spoke lazily.

"Say that again cow boy and I'll eat you" Keito fumed as she retorted.

Lambo smirked "Eh? Sorry but no thanks, I'm already taken and I don't cheat on my girlfriend" he replied.

The girls just blushed at Lambo's comeback as Keito's face turned red from anger and slight embarassment. Lambo took out his horn and attached it to his head then the cloud in the sky turns dark as the cloud moves, it was now filled with thunder clouds.

Keito was now confused "What kind of yokai are you, I never heard of a Cow yokai that can alter nor control weather?" she asked.

Lambo just smirked and said nothing. This just made Keito more furious as Riku just prepared, Tsukune grabbed Moka's Rosario as he detached it from around Moka's neck.

Bats flew towards Moka as the bats covered her entire body, the sky turned red as it was still filled with thunder clouds, Moka's pink haired turned to silver, her green eyes turned to red slitted as her body developed, the bats now left Moka's body exposing her transformed state. Riku and Keito now sweated nervously, they never thought that they would have to fight 2 yokais that could alter their surroundings but confused them that cow dude was not emitting youki.

"So may I take this dance milady" Lambo asked teasingly to Keito as he extended his arm forward towards Keito. Keito fumed at the cow's mockery.

Keito's face transformed as it became wider and looked like a spider's mouth as he spits web to Lambo, Lambo didn't even bother to dodge as he let himself got hit, Keito smirked at the thought of Lambo's stupidity but her smirked faded as Lambo just laughed at her idiotic attack.

"Moka-san I already subdued the spider, take care of that weird thing" Lambo spoke to Inner Moka.

Keito fumed since she thought Lambo's underestimating her.

Inner Moka nodded, Lambo just rushed to Keito as he detached his horn. Keito's web still intact in her mouth, she saw Lambo charging at her as if he was insane, she was confused when he removed his horn as she took the opportunity to wrap him in her web as she just let him to get close to her. Lambo got In front of her quickly as Keito prepared to dodge Lambo's attack, Lambo didn't striked her but he clinged to her back much to Keito's confusion.

" _What the hell is he doing?_ " Keito thought as she blushed lightly.

Keito wiggled her body as she tried to bite him "GET OFF ME!" she exclaimed.

Lambo just struggled to cling to her and tries to block and/or dodge her bite as she thrashed. Inner Moka just watched the scene, it was really unusual to fight like that but she knew Lambo is really smart as she focused her attention to Riku. Riku inhaled as he gather air to increase the spit's speed and distance then spitted his venom towards Inner Moka. Inner Moka just jumped out of the way as Riku slithered towards Moka then swing his tail towards Inner Moka.

Inner Moka saw no time to dodge as she bent her hips as she tucked and held out her hand forward in a blocking manner to block Riku's attack, Riku saw her guarding forward as he faked as he swing forward and changed direction to the left as he swing it on Inner Moka's side, Inner Moka's eyes widened, Moka knew she had no time to block his attack so she just decided to endure his attack, she got hit as she flew back to her side she crashed as dust appeared blocking Moka's apeparance.

"MOKA-CHAN/SAN" Yukari and Tsukune exclaimed Moka's name in worry.

As the dust cleared they saw Moka's clothed have a small scratch as she groaned and stood up, Yukari and Tsukune sighed in relief, Kurumu transformed as she grew wings and a tail while her nails extended, she flew quickly towards Inner Moka as she grabbed her hand as she flew up pulling Inner Moka up.

" _Look I'm not sure Lambo can hold on any longer but he's just waiting for us to finish this guy, Keito is just fighting a losing battle_ _so let's just get it over with_ " Kurumu whispered to Inner Moka.

"Hmmph" Inner Moka scoffed.

Kurumu just sighed " _Tch, Vampire and their stupid pride_ " she thought.

Yukari used her magic as she made pans hail like hell, Riku just kept slithered and cursed inward as he dodge the annoying pans. Kurumu struggled to dodge the pans as she flew higher and aiming to drop Inner Moka to the basilisk, as she got to position Kurumu nodded to Inner Moka as Inner Moka just nodded back, Kurumu dropped Inner Moka. Inner Moka just spun gracefully to gather some momentum as she focused her youki on her leg, she stopped spinning and attempt to heel kick Riku.

"Know your place!" Inner Moka exclaimed exclaimed.

Riku heard Inner Moka's voice that seems to be coming from above as he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Inner Moka was prepared to deliver her heel kick.

Riku's reflex wasn't enough to dodge or block Inner Moka's attack as he got hit. The kick was so powerful as it creates a huge crater as smoke appeared.

Keito just stared nervously at her fallen comrade then glared at Inner Moka "You bitch! You'll pay for that" she spoke.

Inner Moka flicked her hair with her hand "Oh? Well you should probably worry on your state as of right now you're at Lambo-san's mercy" she said cooly.

Keito raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about bitch!? He just kept clinging on me like an idiot" she asked.

A tick mark appeared on Lambo's head "Oh yeah? Well see about that" he retorted.

There's was a bit pause for a moment on Lambo's speech as he prepare to endured .

" **THUNDER SET!** " Lambo exclaimed.

A huge torrent of lightning came down from the thunder clouds as Lambo got struck by it, but he didn't channeled it on his horn heck he's not even wearing it. The electricity just passed through Lambo's body as they both exclaimed in pain. Yukari just watched the scene with her eyes started to tear up, worried on Lambo's condition.

The group was confused why would be hurt by lightning since he was getting hit by it as it was like a casual stuff to do, as the electric passed to the ground through Keito and Lambo's body, Lambo's a bit weakened as he struggled to stand up, there was still a bit electric spark on their body as some electric surge was still left as it slowly traveled to the ground. A few minutes later Yukari rushed towards Lambo and hug tackled/glomp him.

Inner Moka walked towards Lambo "That was a reckless move you did there Lambo-san, you know I don't want to bring news Tsuna-kun that his friend died in his own stupidity" she spoke.

Lambo just sweat dropped on Inner Moka's bluntness though she may have a point as he was using all of his will power not to cry due to pain but he didn't want look like a baby in front of Yukari.

"Baka! Why didn't you just use your regular attack?" Kurumu spoke.

"Well… considering that she can use her webs as a projectile that could ensnare me so all I could think of was get close to her fast and I think that it would worth to see the look on her face to see that she's clearly out matched" Lambo spoke a bit mischievously at the last part.

"But you could've been injured badly" Yukari spoke concerned

"Well it's not really that bad sure I have yet to perfect my _Cuoio Elettrico_ but it still enough to avoid the danger" Lambo replied.

"Elettrico Cuoio?" Kurumu asked.

"That means Eclectic Skin" Yukari spoke

Inner Moka nodded as they saw Kurumu rushed towards them and looked at them if they were alright.

Tsukune walked towards the group "Uhh? Lambo-san where's Tsuna-san?" he asked.

"Ah well he took care of something at somewhere I guess, by the way where's Mizore-san? Wasn't she was supposed to be with you guys?" Lambo replied.

The group looked around and saw Mizore wasn't with them.

 **The next day. . .**

The Newspaper club started to meet at their club room as they create newspapers and planned to just go with the flow, they planned to just get the approval of the public safety committee so they could publish it. The door suddenly opened as Kuyo and his thugs came in.

"Where is this so called Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tsukune Aono?" Kuyo asked.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow as Tsukune started to panic mentally.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, and so what can we do for you Kuyo-san?" Tsuna replied.

Kuyo stared at him for a moment "and where is this Tsukune Aono?" he asked.

Tsukune saw that Tsuna just plainly answered so he decided to speak as well.

"I'm Tsukune Aono" Tsukune answered.

Kuyo signaled his thugs to take Tsuna and Tsukune away from the group.

"You two are going to be taken to be arrested as you two are being suspected of being humans" Keito spoke.

The girls gasp except Yukari who just stand quiet at the back since she already knew that Lambo just gritted his teeth as he just remained quiet as he sticked with Tsuna's Plan.

 **(Flashback** )

" _Alright Lambo-kun so it seems that there are planning something I can feel that either me and Tsukune would be in some sort of trouble, and it could be worse as both of us would be, so if they planned to capture any of us, just stay quiet for a while so when the time comes we bust out alright?" Tsuna said._

 _Lambo nodded "it's risky but, fine" he spoke._

" _Also, be prepared. Anything could happen" Tsuna spoke._

 **(Flashback end)**

Kurumu glared "That's Impossible Tsukune and Tsuna couldn't be humans" she spoke.

Kuyo just laughed darkly "So what yokai are they then?" he asked.

Kurumu didn't spoke as she doesn't know what they realy are.

The girls were about to reply but Gin suddenly covered their mouths as he apologized to Kuyo, the girls contemplate about the possibility, as Tsuna and Tsukune left, unknown to the two the other student public safety committee brought them to a room for them to hear what transpires on their interrogation.

 **Interrogation Room. . .**

Tsukune and Tsukune just kept walking following them to a dark office, Tsukune could practically sense that something bad is going to happen and it would be a very messy.

Kuyo sat on his chair behind the desk "So this a simple task, you can prove that you two aren't Humans so, just transform" he spoke.

Tsukune began to stiff as he was tensed on the situation.

"But isn't it against the rules to transform?" Tsukune asked.

Kuyo just stared at Tsukune for a moment "yes, but of course this is an order so it overrides the rules" he answered.

Tsukune sighed "and how did we become suspects of being humans?" he asked.

"Quit wasting time, just transform already. it's really easy if two aren't humans that is" Kuyo replied.

Kuyo smirked evilly as he showed them a screen then he turned it on as they see Moka and the girls tied to a chair.

"If you don't want them to get hurt you might as well as just transform" Kuyo spoke.

Tsukune and Tsuna seethed as Tsuna gritted his teeth and was going to admit but Tsukune got to him first.

"Alright! I'm not a Yokai. I'm a human, just don't hurt them" Tsukune admitted.

Tsuna looked at Tsukune sadly as he decided to admit as well.

"I'm human as well" Tsuna spoke.

Tsukune was surprised at Tsuna's confession. Kuyo just laughed, he snapped his fingers as the girls came inside they saw them looking depressed as Mizore and Kurumu stared at Tsukune with tears started to escape from their eyes.

"Is it true? You're a human Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as Tsukune tried to speak "I-" he spoke but got interrupted by Kuyo.

"Well well" Kuyo spoke smugly then he snapped his fingers as some people came in "these two are charged for being Humans and be sentence to their death" Kuyo continued.

The group nodded as they took Tsukune and Tsuna away from the girls.

 **Moments later. . .**

Moments later they were tied to a cross. The students began to crowd the area as they looked at Tsuna and Tsukune.

"These two are charged for being Humans as you all know what happens when Humans came to this place" Kuyo spoke.

A lot of students started to throw thrash at Tsuna and Tsukune as they were 'booing' them while Kuyo just smirked, savoring the moment.

Tsuna and Tsukune were sent to a cell, they saw some people. They couldn't tell whether those people were yokai or human considering half of what they saw were either half dead or dead.

The jailor opened the cell "Alright scums, get in" he spoke.

Tsuna and Tsukune followed and went inside the cell, the jailor then locked it up. Tsuna and Tsukune sat on the flood as they waited as Tsuna leaned on the bars.

"Heh, I guess this is the end for us Tsuna-san" Tsukune spoke clearly terrified and loosing hope.

"Don't be like that Tsukune-kun. We'll get out of here alive. We just need to believe in our friends" Tsuna spoke trying to optimistic but the strained smile wasn't helping.

They both sighed as they tried to think of what are going to happen to them.

Suddenly they heard a masculine voice behind Tsuna "Help… please…." He spoke weakly.

Tsuna and Tsukune nearly jumped due to sudden plead. Tsukune and Tsuna frowned as they saw a used to be student with tattered clothes and bloody mess clearly barely alive, he has some wound that could be from a whip and some deep severe wounds. Tsuna gritted his teeth at the sight he's seeing.

"Don't speak, save your energy. We're going to get out of here and get you some help" Tsuna spoke.

The used to be student was going to reply but the beatings and torture already have taken its toll as he took his final breath and died.

Suddenly there was another feminine was heard "Please, get me out of here. Please, I'll do anything" she pleaded as she sobbed.

Then more pleads was heard. Tsuna was shaking in fury as his gripped his hand tightly while Tsukune was frightened as he lowered his head, he was succumbing to despair.

 **With Lambo and the rest. . .**

The Mizore and Kurumu were depressed knowing their love is a Human. Gin and Lambo decided to cheer the two up, Lambo went to the cliff knowing it's probably the place where Mizore go when she is upset or something. Lambo saw Mizore sitting near the cliff as she looked at a red sea, Lambo walked towards her.

"You know, people and yokai are just the same" Lambo spoke.

Mizore just continued to stare at the sea.

Lambo sighed in annoyance "Well, no matter what we are, we are always capable of doing inhumane things it just that most humans aren't really considerate or at least empathic towards they find something different" he spoke.

Mizore looked at Lambo as she pondered what he said "Tell me why did you loved Tsukune?" Lambo asked.

Mizore stared at Lambo, she was gonna reply but Lambo just patted her back.

"it's not about what, or who we are, it's about what about them that makes us love them, that makes us happy just to be with them and seeing them happy" Lambo spoke.

Mizore smiled and nodded, she brushed off a few tears then they went back.

 **Moments later. . .**

Lambo and Mizore saw Moka running.

"Moka-san" Lambo called.

Moka looked around and saw Lambo and Mizore, she started to run towards them.

"Where have you two been? come on we need to help them. Tsukune and Tsuna are going to be executed. Gin and the others are already there" Moka spoke hastely.

The three immediately rushed towards the crowd as they went with Gin. The girls and Lambo were seething with rage as they saw Kuyo tortured Tsuna and Tsukune a bit as he made allot of mockery about the until Lambo couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lambo exclaimed as he rushed towards Tsuna and Tsukune.

The sky suddenly darkened as it was filled with thunder clouds.

Kuyo smirked "So you decided to side with the Humans? You know death awaits to thrash like you" he spoke smugly.

The girls ran towards Lambo as they tried to ruin Kuyo's parade.

"You say you hate humans, but by doing this kind of act means that you're not any better than the humans that once killed your kinds. You're doing the things that made you hate humans" Lambo exclaimed to the crowds.

Students murmured about Lambo's point. Kuyo fumed as he started to blaze, he conjured a fireball and infusing it with youki as he threw it towards Lambo. Lambo tried to dodge as he side stepped. The crowds scattered know that this place could be destroyed. The girls got Tsuna and Tsukune untied but Tsukune is unconscious. Kurumu and Mizore apologized solemnly to an unconscious Tsukune as they began to sob. Lambo just became more furious at the sight of the two. Tsuna walked weakly to Moka as he detached the Rosario off from Moka's neck. The sky turned blood red as it was still covered with thunder clouds, as bats flew towards Moka then covers her entire body, Moka's eyes turned from green to blood red sitted, her hair turned from pink to silver, her body developed maturely, the bats flew away after the transformation as Inner Moka stood proudly. She looked at Tsuna's condition, she fumed.

" **You dare to hurt my Mate!** " Inner Moka said frustrated.

Kuyo laughed "So this is the S-class super monster? I'm not impressed as it seems you're a little rusty" he taunted.

Tsuna groaned weakly "Be careful Moka-chan" he warned.

Inner Moka smiled at Tsuna, unknown to the two that Mizore was staring at them with confusion why she was feeling something weird as she shrugged it off. Kuyo began to transform, he grew multiples of fiery tails as his skin paled with some sort of marking on his chest.

Kurumu and Yukari gasped "Another S-class monster" they spoke in unison.

Lambo fumed at himself since he forgot to bring his vongola box and his storage box even though Tsuna told him to be ready.

Inner Moka just huffed " **So what you're a Yoko, I'm more than enough to take you down** " she spoke with a false bravado as she knew that this would a tough battle.

Kuyo scoffed " **those worms couldn't even do a thing so bring it on** " he retorted.

Suddenly Tsuna fell down to his knees as he panted a bit.

"Tsuna-san!" Kurumu and Yukari exclaimed as they rush towards him.

Tsuna took a deep breathe "I'm fine. Tsukune's not. Help him please" he spoke.

Kurumu and the rest looked at Tsukune who was heavily sweating as he gasped for air.

"Tsukune-kun" Kurumu and Mizore spoke concerned.

Kurumu placed her hand on Tsukune's head "he's burning" she muttered

"Ah, it seems that the poison is starting to work…" Kuyo spoke.

"What poison?" Kurumu asked.

"Youki poisoning… after all, it's lethal to humans" Kuyo spoke.

 **Mini Flash back. . .**

 _Kuyo chained Tsukune and Tsuna._

" _We're going to die… aren't we Tsuna-san?" Tsukune asked._

" _Don't worry we're going to be just fine. Our friends will help us" Tsuna spoke._

" _Ho? Do you really believe that you two are coming out alive after this is over?" Kuyo asked._

" _Yes" Tsuna answered._

" _Well… then let us rectify that" Kuyo spoke._

 _Kuyo grabbed the two then started to inject them with Youki. Tsukune and Tsuna screamed with agony, Tsukune later passed out while Tsuna was panting heavily._

" _Hmm… I'm surprised that you're still conscious… but no matter, you two will soon die anyway" Kuyo spoke._

 **Mini Flashback end. . .**

"Wait… maybe if Moka-san gave them some her blood they might survive" Yukari spoke.

"I don't think vampire's blood regenerative blood would work Yukari-san" Kurumu spoke.

"Well it's regenerative plus it might lessen the effect of the poisoning since there's a yokai blood flowing through them" Yukari replied.

Inner Moka didn't hesitated as she went towards Tsuna and was about to give him blood but Tsuna protested.

"I'm fine Moka-chan. Please help Tsukune-san instead" Tsuna spoke.  
"No. I don't deem that fool to have my blood, however you on the other hand are worthy so let me help you" Inner Moka spoke.

Tsuna frowned sadly "Please Moka-chan. Please help Tsukune. He needs it more" he pleaded.

Normally Inner Moka would not do such thing but when Tsuna begged, she couldn't help but to comply. Inner Moka sighed in defeat then nodded. Inner Moka went to Tsukune as she bit his neck gave some of her blood.

"I'm still here scums. Did you really think that saving that pathetic human is going to make any difference?" Kuyo asked.

Inner Moka finished giving blood as she stood up.

"hmmph. Keep talking, in the end you'll be dead anyway" Inner Moka spoke.

Kuyo flared his youki, Inner Moka charged as she gave him barrelful of kicks. Kuyo laughed as her kicks weren't even hurting him.

" _What? Why can't I hurt this bastard. Maybe I gave too much blood_ " Inner Moka thought.

Kuyo smirked then began to counter as he suddenly punched Inner Moka, disrupting her kicks and began to loose her balance. Kuyo took this opportunity as he sent his barrageful fiery punches as Inner Moka's clothes being burned bit by bit.

"You chose to side with the humans, that's why you'll loose" Kuyo spoke as he gave one last punch sending Inner Moka with the rest.

Kuyo swirled his tails " ** _Flame Wheel_** " he spoke as the fiery tails created a circle blazing fire as it was thrown towards Inner Moka and the rest.

Inner Moka struggled a bit to move but managed to grabbed Tsuna as she side jumped while Kurumu carried Tsukune and flew, Lambo just took Yukari and put her on his back as he dashed away and Mizore just run, barely dodged the attack. Kuyo just smile smugly as he created a mini **_Flame Wheels_** threw it continuous barrage towards them all. Lambo just kept dodging. Kurumu used gravity to increase her agility in flight. Inner Moka just gracefully dodged despite that her body is a bit weak due to the beatings lately as Mizore kept barely dodging them all. Tsuna saw Mizore doing well as he began to worry.

"Moka-chan, I'll be fine, please help Mizore-chan" Tsuna spoke.

Inner Moka raised an eye brow as she let go Tsuna and headed towards Mizore. Kuyo saw this opportunity as he created another **_Flame Wheel_** and focused allot of youki in it then threw it towards Mizore. Mizore just froze on that sight. Tsuna just looked the scenery with fright.

Inner Moka saw the attack _"_ ** _I could easily dodge the attack, but Tsuna-kun would be disappointed_** _"_ she thought.

Inner Moka mentally cursed at her situation, she decided to just block the attack, she bent her knees a bit as she held up her hands in a protective position as she stood in front of Mizore. Mizore looked at Moka, she thought that if she took that attack directly then there's no chance of winning so she mustered all of her strength as she created a wall of ice. The fire ball made a contact with the ice wall as the ice wall was destroyed and the fireball just kept straight towards Moka. The fireball just engulfed Inner Moka, the flame died as Inner Moka appeared to be slightly burned and her clothes was burned and tattered but still intact.

Inner Moka just weakly stood up Yukari and Kurumu went to Moka to at least support her. Kuyo saw that the girls would tend their weaken ally, he smirked as he created a bigger ** _Flame Wheel_** as he focused more youki in it, he released it towards the girls. Suddenly, Lambo went in front of the girls and out of nowhere a transformed werewolf came beside Lambo. Lambo lit up his vongola ring as it created somewhat green electric thingi as it somewhat shaped as a shield, the werewolf or known as Gin just crossed his arms in protection. Kuyo smirked as he threw it towards the weaken foes, the fireball went in contact with Lambo's shield as it exploded, Lambo's flame shield broke as it the attack pierced through. Lambo and Gin were burned as they exclaimed in pain, their body began to sizzle as they collapsed and went unconscious. Yukari look at Lambo with a pure horror. Yukari went on his side as she hugged him tightly.

"LAMBO-KUN!" Yukari exclaimed as she started to cry.

Tsuna saw the scene and nearly let a tear escape from his eyes, but he immediately wiped it away. Kuyo smiled at his work as he made a really huge fireball on his finger tips with more concentrated youki in attempt of ending them in one attack. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, but he saw Inner Moka went in front of them hoping that after protecting them they could at least and to somehow manage to escape escape. Inner Moka closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and braced herself.

" **Tch, you may be a vampire but it doesn't mean you're invincible, you focus your youki to give you monstrous strength but unlike my first attack, this one would be the end all of you. And this time it'll burn you to the core** " Kuyo snorted then threw another ** _Flame Wheel_** towards them.

Suddenly Inner Moka felt a push on her side as she opened her eyes to see what just happened, she was pushed, she looked at the person who pushed her then she saw Tsuna. A flashback came in Inner Moka's mind, a flashback of herself being pushed by the same person who pushed her now away from danger. Inner Moka's eyes widened in horror.

Tsuna just wore his wool mittens and took 2 dying will pills as he was engulfed by the flames. The flames died as the group looked at the horror of a human shielding them, the flames died as they saw an unconscious Tsuna a bit of bleeding and burned skin. Tsuna just lied there seemingly lifeless. Inner Moka felt tears escaping her eyes.

" **TSUNA-KUN!** " Inner Moka let a loud roar of Tsuna's name.

Inner Moka quickly went beside Tsuna as she looked at him. Kuyo just looked at his work in amusement.

Inner Moka's eyes were filled with tears who are threatening to flow. Kurumu and the others looked down in sadness…

" **For siding with the humans you will all peri-** "Kuyo spoke but was suddenly cut off by Tsuna weakly tried to stand up.

" **Kuyo, if I don't defeat you…** " Tsuna spoke silently in his deep voice while his eyes closed.

Tsuna opened his eyes " **I can't die in peace!** " he exclaimed.

Tsuna's eyes turned orange and glowed as the flames ignited on his forehead and his X gloves.

The girls gasped at sight of Tsuna's change they saw but confused them.

" _There's something different about him… it feels like he's emitting youki_ " Inner Moka thought.

Kuyo just looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes " **Oh? Impressive parlor trick I see** " he taunted.

Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a male voice "It's not. It's the real deal" he spoke.

They looked at where the voice came from and an infant wearing a hat and dark clothes with a yellow pacifier appeared as well as Ryohei and the others.

" **And who are you supposed to be?** " Kuyo asked.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise " **Reborn?** " he called.

"Caio ciao" Reborn greeted.  
" **What are you doing here Reborn?** " Tsuna asked.

"I'm just here watching how my student would handle this interesting situation" Reborn answered then smiled at Tsuna.

" **Student? Another human, well this would be entertaining specially the part where I'll burn you all into ashes** " Kuyo spoke.

"YEAH! GO SAWADA! BEAT THAT WEIRD GUY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei spoke.

"Hehe, you can do it Tsuna-kun" Yamamoto spoke nonchalantly.

"Of course he can do it baseball freak, he's Judaime" Gokudera spoke.

A tick mark appeared on Kuyo's head as he was annoyed at the humans.

" ** _Where the hell are they coming from_** " Kuyo thought.

Kuyo mentally shook his head and immediately threw a fireball towards Inner Moka with a condensed youki. Tsuna saw this as he bent his knees and places his hands backwards, he released a powerful flames on his hands propelling him quickly towards Inner Moka, to others they saw him disappeared. Kuyo fumed then suddenly they heard Tsuna's voice from the rooftop.

" **Is that the best you can do?** " Tsuna asked as they saw Tsuna carrying Inner Moka bridal style with a bit blush on her face, they gasped in surprise not only by Tsuna's speed but also the fact that Inner Moka just blushed.

Inner Moka was staring at Tsuna in awe, slightly embarrassed. Kuyo charge towards Tsuna, Tsuna just let Moka stand up as he charge down towards Kuyo using his dying will flame on his hands to propel. Tsuna swing his hands creating a wave of flames as Kuyo just charged directly as he raised his one arm to block it, he blocked the attack then suddenly Tsuna appeared behind his back. Tsuna swing his arms as he back handed Kuyo from behind sending him towards the ground. Kuyo cursed under his breath as he fell, the impact created a crater but not as big as Inner Moka's power.

" **I don't care if you treat me like thrash but I wouldn't let you hurt my friends** " Tsuna spoke.

Tsuna landed smoothly as he glared at Kuyo. Kuyo gritted his teeth then charged at Tsuna. Kuyo tried to give him the same barrageful punched that he gave to Moka but to his surprise Tsuna's dodging them all easily. Kuyo eyes narrowed as he noticed that Tsuna wasn't only dodging them but he was reading his movement as well. Tsuna finally saw an opening as he punched Kuyo on the gut making him stagger a bit. Tsuna focused his flames on his right hand and punched Kuyo at the face. Kuyo was sent back and skittered a bit on the ground.

Kuyo fumed as he weakly stood " **You thrash will pay** " Kuyo exclaimed.

Kuyo suddenly engulf himself with flames, the flames emitted a great heat as all of them began to feel it, Tsuna just closed his eyes as the flames on his forehead started to flicker.

Kurumu eyes widened "Look his flames on his forehead are flickering!" she exclaimed.

Kuyo seethed as he started to emit more heat then he charged towards Tsuna while creating barrage of fireballs with his tails. Tsuna opened his eyes and dodged it with his supersonic speed that even some werewolf would envy while the flames on his head still flickering. **(A/N:Tsuna's speed is normally is faster than light but since he's using only his X gloves so his capabilities were lessened)**

They came in contact as they gripped each other's hands as they fought for strength as Kuyo's tail swirled preparing to attack. Suddenly, Tsuna's gloves began to shine, the gloves emblem disappeared and was replaced by a symbol of a roman numeral of 1 'I'.

" ** _Zero point breakthrough, 1st edition_** " Tsuna muttered silently but enough for them to hear.

Suddenly Kuyo's hands were covered with crystal-like ice. Kuyo gritted his teeth, he tried to melt the ice but found out that he couldn't. Mizore's eyes widened in surprise and in fascination.

" **What did you do to me? What is this?** " Kuyo asked frustrated.

Tsuna didn't answered as he stared at him with a stoic look.

Kuyo struggled as he kept trying to melt the ice but it seemed it was futile.

" **DAMN YOU** " Kuyo cursed.

Kuyo's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Tsuna went back to his normal state.

"Why? Why did you have to torture people for safety?" Tsuna asked.

" **You Human thrash wouldn't understand anything, they were weak and deserve to perish. Those people believed that human and yokais can co-exist but that's impossible. Humans won't change, they'll always be thrash that needs to be disposed** " Kuyo answered

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he used Zero point breakthrough til Kuyo's body was now covered with crystal-like ice. Mizore just watched the scenery while her cheeks heated as her heart beats faster by the second.

" **That wouldn't melt by flames of yours** " Tsuna muttered quietly but enough to be heard clearly.

Tsukune and the girls widened their eyes at Tsuna's proclamation, then suddenly Inner Moka jumped from the roof to Tsuna's side.

"Impressive" Inner Moka spoke as she smiled.

Tsuna smiled back as the flames on his forehead died while his gloves turned back to wool mittens. Tsuna's guardian rushed to Tsuna to congratulate him.

"I knew you could do it, Judaime!" Gokudera exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Haha, no doubt you 'd win, Tsuna" Yamamoto spoke.

"WELL DONE SAWADA" Ryohei congratulated.

Tsuna nodded at them then looked at Reborn.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered.

"Don't get mushy with me Tsuna-dame" Reborn spoke.

"So who's this Reborn person Tsuna?" Inner Moka asked.

"He's my tutor, Reborn" Tsuna introduced as he gestured a hand towards Reborn.

Reborn stared at Inner Moka for a moment as he inspected her.

"She's good. She's fit to marry the 10th mafia boss of Vongola" Reborn spoke.

Tsuna blushed "Reborn!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"10th boss?" Inner Moka asked.  
Tsuna chuckled nervously "haha, nevermind Reborn said" he spoke.

"The current most powerful Mafia in the world" Reborn answered.

"And Tsuna-kun's the 10th boss?" Inner Moka asked intrigued.

Reborn nodded "yes" he answered.

"Why the heck are you telling this to her Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, she has potentials to join the Vongola" Reborn asked.

"What? She's not joining Vongola" Tsuna spoke.

Suddenly, Tsukune started to stir up. The girls except Moka, who decided to not attach her Rosario for a moment, demanded Tsuna some explanation. Tsuna just sweat nervously as he asked Lambo for some help.

 **Moments later. . .**

"So you're telling us that you guys are Humans who are mafias" Kurumu spoke.

Tsuna and Lambo just nodded.

"Wait so does that means you guys are like some dudes kills people for money?" Tsukune asked.

"you watch too many movies" Lambo just deadpanned caused Tsukune tp sweat dropped.

"Then how come you can control the ice as well?" Mizore suddenly asked intrigued.

Tsuna thought for a sec on how to explain.

"Well it's not Ice per se, it's the opposite of dying will flames, dying will are refined life energy, a super condensed energy, it's regarded as a battle type aura since it resonates with the person, aura is a human version of your youki. So you could say that the ice thingy or Zero point breakthrough is a super condensed negative energy." Tsuna explained

Tsukune and the rest nodded in understanding.

"So what else can you tell us about dying will flames?" Yukari asked.

"Dying will flames has a very destructive properties, it similar to a flame but there's difference, for example Lambo's flames, Lambo's flames are color green has the properties to harden which classified as lightning flames, while there's allot of flames that has different properties, for storm flames are color red it has disintegration properties, for rain flames are color blue it has tranquility properties, for sun flames are color yellow it has properties of activation, for mist flames are color indigo it has a property for construction , cloud flames are color violet it has the properties of propagation, and lastly sky flames are color orange and has properties for hamorny" Tsuna answered.

The group nodded suddenly decided to go back to their dorms due to emotionally, physically and mentally tired, except that Inner Moka decided that (Forced) Tsuna needed to stay in her dorm to rest while Tsukune to stay at the clinic. Inner Moka dragged Tsuna to her dorm much to Tsukune's disappointment and her other self who was begging her other self to stop. Inner Moka just sighed.

" ** _Be quiet, I refuse to have a weak mate so deal with it_** " Inner Moka said to her other self.

Inner Moka looked at the sky for a sec then continued to drag Tsuna.

" ** _this is the second time that he pushed us out of dangers way_**. **_I've never seen someone who would selflessly sacrifice his self for others_** " Inner Moka spoke to her other self.

That left Outer Moka to a deep thought, she admitted that Tsukune. Their night was completely composed of Tsuna naked while some cloth on his mouth while trying to scream for help as Inner Moka just had her way with him as her expression of gratitude.

" _In the end, everything went well despite the struggle_ " Tsuna thought while Inner Moka gave him a seducing massage which is actually painful considering it wasn't gentle as he continued scream.

 **Months later. . .**

The semester finished smoothly, Tsuna and the rest had fun. People actually believed that Tsuna and Tsukune we're humanoid Yokais that probably so rare that few knows what they really are. Now it's their vacation time and now preparing to leave the campus. They bid farewell to each other however there are two people in seemed to be in a deep though, specifically Moka and Mizore. Lambo and Yukari had a really bonding time yesterday and Lambo actually spend the time at Yukari's room despite its forbidden for a boy to go to girl's dorm. Tsuna, Tsukune and Lambo rode the bus as they gave a final wave of good bye to the others. Tsuna and the other sat at random seats.

" _heh, it was fun… Many things happened… Though I still can't believe that Ryohei did that…_ " Tsuna thought.

 **Flashback. . .**

 _Ruby approached Reborn and the others._

" _Um.. Mr. Principal sent this for you Reborn-san" Ruby gave the letter to Reborn._

" _Arigato" Reborn replied._

" _It's you again!" Ryohei exclaimed._

 _Gokudera covered his ears "You don't need to yell turf head" he yelled back._

" _What was that octopus head?" Ryohei retorted._

 _Ruby sweat dropped at the two as she decided to speak so the two could stop bickering._

" _Hai, Ryohei-san" Ruby spoke._

 _The two stopped bickering as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

" _Ruby-san, would you mind going out with me to the extreme!" Ryohei asked._

 _Ruby blushed "I'm sorry, I can't I mean we just met" she replied declining politely._

" _That's more reason we should, so we could know more each other to the extreme!" Ryohei replied._

 _Ruby thought about as she couldn't see anything bad about it so she decided to give it a try._

" _Very well Ryohei-san" Ruby spoke with a slight blush._

 _Gokudera jaw dropped "You can't be serious" he spoke in disbelief._

" _Yosh! I'll pick you up at 7 pm" Ryohei exclaimed._

 **Flashback end. . .**

Tsuna sighed in amusement as they headed back home.


	10. NOTICE 1

**From this point on the plots and chapters in this book are made by ME, so I own the rest of the chapters (PS the chapters should come at least twice a week, if not then the chapter is very long, or I'm revising it to make it the best that I can, also because I have school I will only be able to write it in my free time, so please be patient(*PS THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY SO DON'T WORRY!*) Also if you can, can you please give me ideas for new chapters in the reviews section, because I have writers block a lot, so I need ideas in order to update and add new chapters, IF I don't get ideas, chapters will come out slowly, and I will have to ask people who know nothing about those two anime, and have only read my story, to give me Ideas, SO PLEASE HELP BY WRITING IDEAS IN THE REVIEW SECTION, PLEASE!?**

 **Thanks,**

 **FoxiGaming**


	11. NOTICE 2

**I am making this story on wattpad so if you would like to continue reading this story updating regularly than go to wattpad**

 **Here is link to the story - story/72875441-not-a-monster**

 **And also to my other story that I will update even more - story/70892468-gravity-falls-my-au**

 **Also Comment and vote to see more stories (You can only vote on wattpad)**


End file.
